Into TVD
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: We have all read stories where a fan lands into the world of TVD. But what if someone who isn't a fan of the show gets sucked into that world. Lolita doesn't like TVD. She doesn't have any favorite character or ship. She isn't emotionally attached with the characters unlike a fangirl. All she cares about is getting back to her own world. Will she succeed? Or will she fail? Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1: What The Hell!

**AN: I have been having this idea for a while now and decided to write a story about it. I know I know there are dozens of other stories with similar storyline. But I really wanted to give it a try. However, I will only continue if you like it and want me to continue. So let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 1: What The Hell! **

I am sitting in the cafeteria and quickly eating my food as I have to go to the library later and finish an assignment. I am a freshman in the college and still have a long way to go. I have everything planned for my future. It is going to be very hard but I am sure I would make it and be where I want to be. As I am new in the country, I don't know anyone and no one knows me. But that's fine. Loneliness doesn't really bother me and I will make friends, eventually. I am certainly not desperate for company though. While I was eating, a group of girls walked into the cafeteria. I have seen their faces before around the campus but don't know their names or who they are. They were excitedly talking about something. But what they talk about is none of my business therefore even though I felt interested but I didn't eavesdrop.

"Mind if we sit here?" one of the girls asked. I noticed that everywhere else is full. I shook my head in reply. Three chairs were empty at the table. Three girls from the group sat there and two more girls arranged chairs from another tables and sat at the table.

"Hi, I am Sarah. What's your name?" the girl named Sarah asked me. I hesitated a bit before saying

"Lolita"

"Oh!" said Sarah as she raised her eye brows at me. Apparently she knows about the origin of the name and what it means which is 'a sexually precocious young girl'. There are other meanings of this name, I am sure of it but people usually go with this one because of the famous novel written by Vladimir Nabokov. And for that I hate my aunt who gave me this name and my mother for going along with it. Seriously what were they thinking. If I could I would have changed my name but unfortunately I have to go along with it for the rest of my life.

"These are my friends" said Sarah and she introduced me to them and them to me. Hearing my name, one of them smirked, one of them snickered and I stayed quiet about it. Feeling embarrassed inwardly. After speaking with me for a while, they went back to their old topic

"Seriously I am telling you TVD wouldn't suck so much if Elena was still with Stefan. Stelena seems natural. Delena is forced" said who I think is named Leah. I had no idea what they were talking about so I stayed quiet.

"I can't believe you just said that" Mitchel exclaimed "Delena is wonderful. Stelena was boring"

"Honestly I am getting tired of this love triangle bullshit. I am falling in love with TO now. Hope the writers don't start a love triangle there" said Sarah

"Yeah TO is amazing but TVD could do better in next season. I am hoping for it" said Leah

"Well, I don't know about TVD but I can't wait for TO next season. With Esther and Finn back and Mikael as well, second season is going to be a blast. And hopefully Kol would come back too. It would be perfect" said Jay quite enthusiastically

"Who is your favorite character Lolita?" Sarah asked me

"Favorite character of what?" I asked in return

"Of TVD and TO" I gave her a look that clearly said 'I don't know what are you talking about'

"She means the vampire diaries and the originals" explained Leah

"Oh! I don't watch them" I said. I only knew there are TV shows called the vampire diaries which is adapted from a novel of the same name and the originals. I didn't know anything else about it.

"So which show do you watch?" asked Sarah with interest

"I don't really watch TV shows. I could only watch one or two movies in a month. With studies and work. I don't get a lot of free time" I said being honest about it. Besides, I am not that interested in watching movies or TV shows. I am more into reading books.

"So you have never seen a single episode of TVD?" asked Jay with disbelieve in her voice and she looked quite shocked

"No sorry" I said with a shrug off my shoulders. I looked at my watch and realized that I am getting late. I gathered my stuffs before saying

"I have to go to the library. It was nice knowing you girls" I said politely with a smile

"Bye" they said

"Bye" I said back and left. After one and a half hour, I walked out of the library after completing my assignment. I bumped into Sarah and Jay on my way

"Hey we were looking for you" said Sarah. I got curious and asked

"Oh, why? Is everything alright?"

"We are planning on watching TVD from season one to season five staring from this evening. And we were wondering if you would like to join us?" asked Sarah and I got into thinking about it.

"It would be fun. I am sure once you watch the show, you would love it" said Jay excitedly. I have no desire to watch the show but turning them down would be rude as they are asking me so nicely. I decided that after watching a few episodes, I would make an excuse and leave.

"Yeah, I would love to join you" I said politely "Where do I need to be?"

"At Leah's house. Actually we are going over there right now. Why don't you come with us?" said Sarah and I nodded my head. Saving myself from the trouble of finding Leah's house later.

"That would be great. Thanks"

Later we started watching the show. Everyone else watched the episodes many times before but still they acted like they are watching it for the first time. They were that excited about it. I was finding it hard to believe that these girls are so passionate about a simple TV show. Anyway, what they are passionate about is none of my business. I am here to simply spend sometime with them. The first episode started and finished and I realized that the show is going to be about two brothers fighting over a girl. So not my thing. I endured next three episodes and decided it's time to take my leave. Before I could say anything Sarah spoke up

"You are not enjoying this are you?" she asked with surety. I realized that there is no point in denying that so I shook my head in agreement

"Seriously, are you from a different planet?" asked Jay sounding annoyed

"Jay shut up. You can't force your liking onto someone else" scolded Mitchel. Jay rolled her eyes at her friend before looking back at me

"You are not liking it because you are determined not to like it" said Jay frowning at me with anger. Obviously my disinterest in her favorite show has offended her

"Jay relax, it's just a TV show" I tried to reason with her but it made the situation worse

"TVD is not 'just a TV show' but a nerd like you would never understand it" Jay's outburst really startled me. I didn't expect that.

"Jay" others yelled at her for insulting me. I couldn't stay there anymore. I am humiliated enough already

"Thank you for having me over here but I am going to take my leave now" saying that I started walking out of the house. Sarah followed me

"I am sorry about Jay. She could get like that when it comes to TVD. Otherwise she is a really sweet person" Sarah said and I nodded to that

"It's okay. I understand she loves the show. But I really should leave. I have got work early in the morning" saying that I left. When I get back to my dorm room, I dropped myself on the bed, feeling very tired. I remained still for a while before getting up and turning on my laptop. I found a website where I could watch the episodes of TVD. What is about this show that makes people obsessed with it? I started watching the show from the beginning once again. It took me a week to finish five seasons even though I watched it skipping scenes in between the episodes. For a week, I tried avoiding the fan girls group at any cost and managed to do so. However once I finished watching the show, I found them myself.

"Hey Lolita, where have you been? We were looking for you" said Sarah, approaching me. Again we met in the cafeteria

"I was busy" I replied her

"Come sit with us" she invited. I nodded my head and joined them. I had a purpose of joining them though. Jay grew quite uncomfortable seeing me. She knows she should apologize to me but she didn't want to as I didn't like TVD and said it on her face.

"So what were you busy doing? If you don't mind me asking" inquired Sarah. She has a feeling that I was purposely avoiding them

"Not at all. I was busy watching TVD actually" I said and it shocked the group

"Really?" asked Leah with disbelieve in her voice

"Yeah, I watched all five seasons" I said truthfully

"And you like it now, don't you? I knew you would love it once you really give into the show" said Jay quite excitedly. I smiled at her

"Yeah I watched all the episodes but unfortunately, I still think it's just a TV show. Not to mention season four and five sucked. I really could have lived my life without knowing anything about this show" I said and no, I wasn't trying to spite Jay or anything. I was just stating my opinion.

"Sorry girls but I am better off being a nerd than be a fan of TVD" with that I got up from the table and I left the cafeteria. Little did I know what I just did? Later at night, I was returning to my dorm from the place I work. I was walking on the pedestrian road. There is no one else in the street. However suddenly I felt like someone is following me. I turned around but didn't see anyone. Deciding that I am being unnecessarily paranoid, I started walking again

"Hello Lolita" suddenly a voice spoke up, startling me to death. I looked beside me and found Jay. I frowned at her with confusion

"Jay, what are you doing here?" I asked being clueless about her presence there.

"You shouldn't have disliked vampire diaries" said Jay in a strange tone of voice. It sounded quite spooky. But I was only irritated

"Oh well I dislike it and there is nothing you can do about it" I said stubbornly and angrily as well. This is really getting stupid now. Jay smirked at me and said

"On the contrary, I can" I furrowed my brows at her with annoyance

"Really? What are you gonna do?" I challenged Jay

"I am gonna make you like the show. And may be you could save my favorite character as well" what Jay said, didn't make any sense to me at all.

"What?" is the only thing I had the chance to ask. All on a sudden, I was hit by bright white light. I closed my eyes shut and felt quite weird. I wanted to throw up but kept my mouth closed. Then all on a sudden I stopped feeling weird. I dared to open my eyes again. However only to find Jeremy Gilbert trying to drive a stake through my heart. I acted on my instinct and kicked Jeremy in between his legs. Jeremy doubled over with pain. He was actually trying to stake the original vampire named Kol. I appeared in between them out of nowhere.

"What the hell?!" I said out loud. Kol took the opportunity and fought back. He pushed Elena away from him, who was holding him down with a meat cleaver just a moment ago. My appearance had everyone startled including Kol. Not to mention I was feeling confused myself. At last I couldn't take it anymore and passed out. Hoping that whatever just happened is nothing but a nightmare. And when I wake up again, I would find myself in my dorm room. Little did I know, it was just a wishful thinking?

**AN: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Awful? I will write another chapter of this story depending on your response, so... let me know what you think. Lol**


	2. Chapter 2: What Is Going On?

**AN: Thanks for the reviews 'ILovePenguins24' and guest. I am still not sure about continuing this story but here is another chapter. Let me know if you like it. **

**Chapter 2: What Is Going On? **

I felt my consciousness coming back. I have no idea how many hours I stayed unconscious or where am I at the moment. Well I hoped to be in my dorm room. But the voices around me said otherwise. I remembered being in the middle of Jeremy, Kol and Elena as the last thing before passing out. I am sure it was just a bad dream. I moved a little and heard someone saying

"I think she is waking up" a female voice said that with an English accent. Who could it be? The voice seems familiar though

"Finally" a male voice said after sighed out with annoyance. He got an English accent too. Even though I didn't want to but I forced my eyes open. I was lying on the couch and seemed to be in a living room of a huge mansion. The first thing I noticed is three very familiar faces hovering over me. And not just any faces but Klaus, Kol and Rebekah. Three siblings of the original family. A scream immediately escaped my mouth as I shot up into a sitting position and tried to get away from them. Without thinking anything, I grabbed the crystal flower vase that was within my reach and smashed it on Klaus's head. Klaus groaned in pain and moved away from me. He could have easily stopped me but perhaps he wasn't expecting me to attack him. I saw Klaus healing right in front of my eyes and it freaked me out more. This isn't happening. I tried to run towards the main door and get out of there but Kol grabbed me and pinned me down on the couch. I struggled and thrashed against him but he was too strong for me. He is an original after all. There is no way I could shake him off.

"Get off me" I screamed at Kol, still trying to get away from him. Having no other choice, Kol grabbed my chin, forced me to look into his eyes. I saw his pupils dilate. I still can't believe this is happening to me

"Calm down" he compelled me. I closed my eyes for a moment. Am I really going to calm down now? Nope. I am still panicking from inside. I tried to get away from Kol more violently. He looked surprised

"I think she is on vervain" I heard Rebekah say

"Well there is only one way to find out" said Kol smirking and I saw his eyes turning red and fangs coming out. If I was freaking out before, I am certainly terrified now

"I am not on vervain" I yelled with fear before Kol could bite me and desperately tried to get away from him. I don't know why Kol couldn't compel me but I sure as hell don't want to be bitten by an original. I grabbed a cushion and started hitting Kol with it as if that's going to hurt him. It irritated him though.

"That's it. I am done being nice with you" said Kol. When was he being nice to me? Before I knew it, Klaus and Kol had my hands tied up behind my back, my legs were tied and they gagged my mouth as well so that I couldn't scream anymore. Having no other choice, I remained still and quiet. Kol sighed out heavily after accomplishing the job of calming me down

"Now, how about we have a little chat" said Kol and all I could do is stare at him with fear in my eyes. Suddenly I had Klaus leaning closer to me. His face inches away from mine. The way I was looking at Kol, he realized something

"You know who we are, don't you?" asked Klaus with serious tone of voice. I was too shocked to response and my lack of response irritated him to no limit. He is already pissed off at me for attacking him

"Answer me" Klaus shouted at me, making me flinch. I immediately nodded my head vehemently.

"I am going to remove the gag from your mouth. And I want you to start talking right away" said Klaus and he removed the gag from my mouth. However I didn't start talking like Klaus asked me to. What could I possibly tell him? That I know him because he is a character in a TV show that I don't like at all. Yeah, that would go so well. I looked away from Klaus, silently telling him that I don't want to answer his question. But who was I kidding with. Klaus grabbed my chin and made me look at him once again. He looked quite menacing at that moment

"What do you know about us?" Klaus asked with force

"Everything" I blurted out the answer out of fear. Klaus looked at his siblings. I also looked at Kol and Rebekah who are watching me with interest and curiosity now. I realized then all on a sudden that Kol isn't supposed to be here. He should be dead right now. Did I change it? Before I could stop myself I said

"You are not supposed to be alive!" I exclaimed with shock. Kol smirked at me cheekily and said

"Well thanks to you darling the Gilbert boy failed to kill me"

"You saved my life" stated Kol. He seemed grateful however he isn't willing to express that. It amused me for a moment but then I couldn't help but be shocked. I can't believe myself. Did I really save an original vampire? What have I done? The realization that I am actually in a TV show finally started to sink in properly. And it threatened to knock me out once again. This isn't happening. How is this even possible? Am I really into the TV show? But how? And what's going to happen to me now? How could I get out of here? How did I end up here in the first place? Jay. What the hell is she? What did she do? Before I could stop myself, I started sobbing. The original siblings looked at each other. Rebekah sighed out rolling her eyes. She came over to me and untied my hands and feet

"Rebekah!" both Klaus and Kol protested at once. Not liking the idea of freeing me. I already got bruises on my wrists

"We are not going to hurt you" said Rebekah assuring me however her brothers didn't look trustworthy "Just answer our questions and we would let you go"

"Oh no, she is not going anywhere" said Kol and then Klaus spoke up

"Answer our questions and we would let you live"

I suddenly realized that even if they let me go, even if I manage to escape from here, where would I go? This isn't my world. I don't have any place to go here. This is great. More problems. Why is this happening to me? The stress got the better of me and I lashed out

"Wow! now I am being extorted by a stupid TV show characters. Unbelievable" I said which confused the originals to no limit.

"What did you say?" asked Klaus with confusion. I probably shouldn't have said this but the damage is already done.

"I said you are a stupid character from a stupid TV show. All of you" I said and the originals gave me a look as if I have two heads on my shoulders. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them. I kind of expected this reaction

"Do you think she has lost it?" asked Kol to Klaus who nodded his head wisely and said

"Yes, I am afraid" I glared at both of them. They were talking as if I am not sitting on the couch right in front of them.

"I am not crazy" I defended myself angrily which amused the originals

"Okay sweetheart, tell us the truth now. How do you know about us?" Klaus asked with mirthful voice this time

"I AM telling you the truth. I know you through watching a TV show named The Vampire Diaries. There is a girl named Jay who is a huge fan of this show. I pissed her off. I don't know what she is or what she did but she sent me into the show. You realize what this means. I am in a bloody TV show. And I have no idea how to get out of here and go back to my own world" my outburst amused the originals more.

"I think we should call a witch" said Rebekah after staring at me for a moment

"A psychiatrist could help too" said Kol suggestively with a smirk. That's it. TV show characters or not, I can't let them humiliate me anymore. I got up from the couch. Angrily walked over to Kol, grabbed his jacket with both hands and pulled him closer to me. I looked into his eyes angrily and said

"Listen to me you jerk. You would be a pile of ashes right now without my interference. So the least you could do is not mock me" I realized afterwards that I shouldn't have been so bold. The playfulness disappeared from Kol's face within seconds. A dangerous expression took place. He held onto my wrists and removed my hands from his jacket. He didn't let go of my wrists though

"Just because you saved my life that doesn't mean I am going to tolerate misbehavior. I could kill you right now. Watch your tongue before you speak with me" with that Kol let go of my hands and I immediately backed away from him. He is damn scary. I didn't realize it when I watched the episodes.

"Even if we believe you for a second. What proof do you have that could prove you are sane" asked Klaus deciding to take me seriously for a moment. I thought about it for a moment

"I know that you fancy Caroline" I said as that's what came into my mind at first. Klaus glared at me while his siblings snickered

"That's not exactly a top secret darling" said Rebekah smirking

"Well you slept with Stefan last night" I stated calculating the timeline. This surprised Kol. Clearly he didn't know about it.

"Stefan Salvatore? Are you kidding me?" Kol then looked at Rebekah with anger and said "You are screwing around with the people who tried to kill me" Kol walked closer to Rebekah. He seemed like an angry lion, ready to jump on his prey

"Were you helping them sister? Are you disappointed that I am still alive?" asked Kol with bitterness

"I swear Kol, I had no idea they were planning on killing you. I thought they wanted to dagger you. Please believe me" Rebekah immediately defended herself and pleaded with her brother to believe her. Kol still looked at her hatefully

"We both know that you are quite good at lying Bekah. You can't fool me" said Kol angrily and he tried to hide the fact that he is hurt as well. Kol then looked at me and approached me. I immediately took a few steps back. However I couldn't get away. Kol grabbed my forearm and announced

"We are leaving"

"What?" I asked startled

"You can't take her" stated Klaus immediately and stood in Kol's way

"Sure I can. I am the one who brought her here and I can take her with me wherever I want. She belongs to me" said Kol as if I am a toy that he owns. Going somewhere alone with Kol is not a good idea at all. I tried to free my arm but it was impossible to escape him.

"I said you can't take her" Klaus deadpanned. Kol smirked at his brother and in a blink of an eye, Kol broke Klaus's neck. Both me and Rebekah gasped at that. Rebekah didn't dare stopping Kol as he started dragging me with him. Even I didn't dare struggle against Kol. The original pushed me into a car that seems to belong to him. He got into the driver's seat and started driving at a fast speed.

"Where are you taking me?" I couldn't help but ask Kol "And slow down will ya" to spite me more Kol smirked and increased the speed

"Damn it Kol. I am only a human you moron. If you crash somewhere only one of us is going to walk out of here alive"

"And I am supposed to care about that" Kol spoke with sarcasm

"Yes" I stated firmly

"Why?"

"Because I saved your life" I stated but Kol scoffed at me

"Accidentally and you already regret it" said Kol with surety. I couldn't deny that. Even if I do Kol wouldn't believe me because I would be lying.

"I know more about Silas than you do" I said and Kol immediately stopped the car. Thankfully I had seat belt protecting me otherwise I would have hit my head. Kol looked at me with seriousness this time

"What do you know about Silas?" he asked with stern tone of voice. I recalled everything about Silas

"I know he is two thousand years old. He is immortal. Right now he is imprisoned in an isolated island. And Elena and her friends including your siblings are trying to wake him up. Upon waking up he would try to unleash hell on earth. Meaning, Silas would want to destroy the other side and let every dead supernatural being walk the earth again among the living. And he is Stefan's doppelganger" I said confidently and proudly. I felt proud of myself for having a sharp memory. Kol can't possibly know about Stefan being Silas's shadow self. And it surprised him

"How do you know about all this?" asked Kol with seriousness

"For the love of god, how many times do I need to tell you. I am in a god damn TV show right now. Obviously I know everything" I snapped at Kol and feared offending him immediately. However Kol didn't say anything about it

"Who undaggered me after a hundred years?"

"Elijah"

"Who daggered me?"

"Klaus"

"What is the first thing Esther did after coming back to life?"

"She threw a ball"

"Wrong" said Kol

"Oh wait, she forgave Klaus"

"Who is my girlfriend?" asked Kol with the same serious tone of voice but I rolled my eyes at him

"You don't have a girlfriend. Apparently you are allergic to love and romance" I said and it made Kol smirk "Your fans ship you with Bonnie though" I don't know why I said that but I just did. I once visited vampire diaries wikia out of curiosity and learned about the ships there. Visiting the website made me realize exactly how obsessed the fans are with this show.

"The Bennett witch?" asked Kol with disbelieve in his voice. I nodded my head

"They gave it a name actually. It's called Kennett. It's quite famous however not as much as Klaroline and Delena. And fans ship you with Jeremy as well" Kol gave me a look and said

"Now I know for a fact that you are lying. That punk tried to kill me" hearing that I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly

"Hey your fans are into it. Don't take it out on me"

"So, I have fans" this seems to please the original

"Everyone in this show has numbers of fans. They are obsessed with their favorite characters. And thanks to a crazy witchy weirdo fan of TVD, I am stuck here" I said and sighed out heavily. Feeling helpless.

"At least you are in good hands" said Kol enthusiastically that made me choke on my breath. It made Kol smirk and he said

"And something tells me, you are one of my fans"

"Oh please, I am not into homicidal maniacs. And for the record, I am not a fan" I said and then an idea came into my mind "However I think you are the only one who could help me go back to my own world. You must have connections with powerful witches"

"I do but why would I help you?" questioned Kol being straight forward

"You are still interested in stopping everyone from raising Silas? I know about everyone's plans regarding Silas. I could help you stop them" Kol stared at me for a moment before saying

"We have a deal then" with that he started the car again. Personally I couldn't careless about what happens here. But if I have to help Kol and stop everyone from raising Silas to get out of the damn TV show and go back to my own world, then so be it.

"One last question" Kol spoke up again. What is this a TVD quiz/exam? I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway

"Shoot"

"What's your name?" asked Kol and as usual, I hesitated. It certainly made Kol interested and he gave me a curious glance

"Lolita" I said so fast and with such low tone of voice that a normal human wouldn't have got it. Unfortunately Kol is an original vampire and he heard it quiet clearly. I was hoping that Kol wouldn't know about it since he was locked up in a coffin when the novel and the movies released but I was proved wrong when he raised his eye brows at me and smirked

"Don't" I snapped at him

"I didn't say anything" Kol said with a cheeky grin

"You were thinking" I said angrily and glared at Kol as he smirked more.

"I have a feeling you are going to be a great entertainment for me, Lolita" said Kol with pleased tone of voice. He purposely dragged my name while saying it and waggled his eye brows at me. I scoffed at him boldly and said

"In your dreams Kol"


	3. Chapter 3: Calculating The Changes

**AN: Hey everyone, this is another chapter for you. This probably going to be my last Kol story. I am suddenly over him now. I have lost my passion for Kol. Anyway, hopefully I will be able to complete this story because as of now, I have no idea how this story is going to play out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are the reason I am attempting to write another chapter here. Thanks a lot for showing support. Hope you like this chapter and let me know about it. **

**Chapter 3: Calculating The Changes**

"What are you doing?" Kol asked curiously, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. He is still driving and taking me god knows where.

"Ssshhh" I shushed Kol and kept recalling all the episodes of TVD that I have seen recently and safely stored them in my mind. I had my eyes closed and I was muttering incoherent sentences now and then. I do that whenever I am trying to memorize something. It looked like I am chanting spells though or something like that, like the witches in this show do. It's just that if I am going to help Kol stop everyone from raising Silas, I need to properly remember all the incidents. I don't wanna make mistakes and have Kol kill me or worse not help me get back to my own world.

"Answer me" Kol demanded with strong tone of voice. I furrowed my brows in annoyance. Can't he stay quiet for five minutes? I ignored Kol and kept minding my own business. But ignoring Kol proved to be a very dangerous thing to do. Before I knew it, I had my wrist in Kol's tight grip and he threatened to break it

"Oww oww oww" I whined in pain

"Now that I have your attention, tell me what you are doing?" asked Kol with an evil smirk on his lips that looked unbelievably menacing

"I was remembering the episodes from the show and trying to calculate the changes so that we could have an idea of what to expect next" I said while trying not to cry out loud. Kol is really hurting me. The original stared at me for a moment before letting go of my hand. I immediately started rubbing my hurt wrist with the other hand and threw a glare at Kol

"Don't pout darling. I asked you nicely the first time" said Kol cockily. Feeling angry beyond limit, I looked away from Kol and stared outside the window. However Kol wasn't done with me. He spoke up again

"So what's going to happen next?" he asked with serious interest

"You are going to hell" I replied quite enthusiastically. Why did I save him? No wait, I didn't save him. I was forced to come in between him and his death. Gosh why do I have to put up with him out of all the vampires in the show. Why couldn't it be the character Elijah or Stefan? At least they are tolerable. At the moment even Klaus seems nicer company than Kol. I heard Kol sigh out a little

"Lolita, I don't like hurting you. So don't make me" said Kol suddenly getting angry. Even though his anger scared me a little but I looked back at him angrily and said

"I am not trying to make you angry here. I am telling you what to expect. Damon is still under your compulsion and wants to kill Jeremy. Elena and her friends would try to kill you again or at least dagger you. Besides, everyone still wants the cure and killing you is the only short way of completing the hunter's mark. So it's really only a matter of time before they attack you or you send an invitation to death like last time"

"Last time I was caught off guard. I thought that doppelganger wench wanted to call a truce. I had no idea they were planning on killing me" Kol defended himself as I indirectly implied that he is an idiot

"You are right. They should have given you a written script of how they are planning your murder. So unfair tsk, tsk" I said and couldn't help but laugh a little. Kol didn't say anything but glared at me viciously. Me 1, Kol 0.

"Anyway, are you planning on stopping somewhere any time soon or are you planning on crossing the country or something?" I asked sarcastically while rolling my eyes to myself

"Don't tell me you are not enjoying this long drive with me love" said Kol smirking. I rolled my eyes again

"Oh yeah, I am having a great time. Thanks" I said sarcastically

"You are welcome darling" Kol replied back enthusiastically but really he was just mocking me. After half an hour, Kol stopped the car. I saw a luxurious house in front of my eyes, it may be called a mansion as well. I have always wanted a house of my own like this one.

"Out of the car darling" said Kol as he unlocked the doors. I got out of the car and stared at the mansion. It was truly beautiful

"It's prettier inside" said Kol noticing the way I was gazing at the house

"Yours?" I asked knowing the answer already

"One of the many" replied Kol as he started to walk inside. I obviously followed him. It's not like I could go anywhere. Kol was right. The house is indeed prettier inside. Damn, it would take my entire life to build a house like this. Probably in my retirement days.

"What are you thinking?" asked Kol after observing me for a moment

"I am thinking how old I would be when I will be able to buy a house like this one" I answered honestly

"That's why it sucks to be a human. I can get whatever I want with a snap of my fingers" said Kol arrogantly. I looked at him and smiled

"You can't get everything" I stated confidently shaking my head a little

"Sure I can love" said Kol being full of himself and leaning a bit closer to me. I didn't lean back even though I didn't like someone invading my personal space

"Nah, you can never have someone fall in love with you" I said confidently and with a nice smile. If I wasn't looking at Kol carefully, I wouldn't have noticed the hurt expression that crossed his face in a flash. But as Kol is, he jumped into hiding his feelings and acted cockily. And I didn't feel bad at all for being mean with him. He has been horrible with me since the beginning after all.

"Being in love is a human thing love and I am an original vampire. I don't need anyone to love me" said Kol strongly and I couldn't help but snort at his remark

"You are so reminding me of the Fox and the grapes. You have heard the story, haven't you? Aesop said 'Any fool can despise what he can not get'. You can't have love that's why you despise it and say that it's a weakness, it's a human thing, and etc etc. Honestly, even if you are just a TV show character for me but I feel sorry for you. I do" suddenly Kol used his vampire speed and pinned me against the wall while he choked me. I tried to pry his hand off my throat but couldn't do anything else but struggle against him.

"You would do well if you feel sorry for yourself only. I don't need your sympathy. Am I understood?" Kol asked forcefully and angrily. I nodded my head vehemently. Kol let go of my throat and I started breathing heavily and inhaled as much air as possible.

"I get what I want. Always" said Kol firmly

"Now go upstairs. Pick whichever room you like and take rest. We got a lot to do tomorrow" said Kol and even though I am hating Kol at the moment and didn't want to speak to him but I swallowed my pride and asked him semi-nicely

"What is tomorrow?"

"We are going to meet a witch tomorrow" replied Kol and my face lit up immediately

"She can help me go back?" I asked excitedly

"No, she can help me bind us together" replied Kol with cold tone of voice

"What do you mean?" I asked with confusion

"Well if I am not wrong, possibly every child in Mystic Falls must have learned about your presence by now. If Klaus and everyone else really believe that you are from another universe and holds the knowledge of the future, people would try to take you away from me. Now I can't let that happen, can't I? You are too useful and I can't risk loosing you. So the witch we are going to see tomorrow, is going to bind us together. That way I will always know where you are and you will never be able to escape me even if you want to" explained Kol and I felt like banging my own head on the wall. Being bound to an original is going to be anything but pleasurable. I can't let this happen. I have to do something before Kol could carry out his plan tomorrow. I must.

"Now, are you going to choose a room or do you want to sleep with me?" asked Kol smirking. I crunched up my nose in disgust and made my way upstairs. Now what can I do to escape Kol Mikaelson?

**AN: Don't forget to review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: What A Discovery!

**AN: Hello my lovelies and I am really sorry for updating it so late. Like I said before I had no idea how I am going to write this story hence the delay. And also I was busy with watching teen wolf. I just started watching the show and damn it's good. I will probably write stories about it. Anyway, while reading teen wolf fanfics I came across a story over there and got an idea for this story. And now I am updating. I don't know how it's going to be yet but yeah well, this is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review.  
**

**Chapter 4: What A Discovery!  
**

I was standing under the shower and letting warm water run over my body. It's relaxing my muscles but I couldn't really enjoy it. All I could think about is, how to escape Kol. It's not like I could sneak out of the house and start running. Kol could catch me before I could go anywhere. I don't have my cell phone on me that either got lost or someone took it from me. And even if I had my cell phone with me, who could I trust enough to call in this world? And it's not like I have everyone's number saved in my contact list. I have read enough books and seen enough movies to know that you can't escape the bad guy so easily. And escaping Kol seems next to impossible. But I have to do something to run away from him before he could take me to the witch tomorrow and god knows do what. Right then I heard a knock on the door and then Kol's voice

"Are you going to stay in there all night?" Kol asked. I rolled my eyes while turning off the shower and said

"That's the plan" I yelled back sarcastically

"If you don't come outside within two minutes, I will break this door and walk inside. Though I am pretty sure you don't own anything I haven't seen before but you wouldn't want yourself in an exposing state in front of me, now would you?" threatened Kol mirthfully. I knew he isn't kidding. I quickly wrapped the towel around me. I opened the door a little and looked at Kol who is standing right in front of me. A sinister smirk playing on his lips

"What do you want?" I asked rudely. I desperately needed some privacy but Kol wasn't giving me that at all.

"A lot of things but nothing for now. I came here to give you these clothes actually. Don't want you walking around the house naked" said Kol and he is really holding clothes in his hands. It seemed like gents clothes. Most probably his. It toned down my anger a bit. At least he is gentleman enough to not let me stay in a towel. I reached out my hand through the ajar of the door. Kol gave me the clothes and said

"Come downstairs quickly. We are eating dinner together" said Kol and he left. I closed the door again and sighed out heavily. I put on the clothes Kol gave me. A t-shirt and trousers. I looked like a sack of potatoes in those clothes. They were so huge. As asked I went downstairs. I found food already served on the dinning table. They looked delicious and truth to be told, I am starving like hell. Kol was waiting for me. I don't understand him. One minute he is such a gentleman and the next he is such a cruel bastard. Then I realized something and I narrowed my eyes at Kol

"Why are you being nice with me all on a sudden?" I asked straight away as I sat on the chair right opposite to Kol

"Because I am a nice person" said Kol with nonchalant tone of voice as if that's the most obvious answer. Then it hit me and I raised my eye brows at Kol

"Okay now I see. You need to get more information out of me" I said confidently while shaking my head to myself.

"I am hurt Lolita. I am really just trying to be nice with you. Why do you enjoy wounding my feelings so much?" said Kol as if he is really hurt by my words but I knew he is totally faking it. I rolled my eyes to myself and Kol spoke up again

"Okay, you caught me. I want to know more about what happens after I die" said Kol quite seriously. I haven't gave Kol any detail yet. Especially I haven't told him anything about the future. And Kol obviously wants to know.

"Can't the interrogation wait? I assure you getting answers out of me would be much more fun if I am not starving" I said sheepishly. Kol stared at me for a moment with a small smirk on his lips

"Of course it can darling. Nothing is more important than you being well fed" said Kol and there was a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice that I decided to ignore due to my hunger. Kol drank from his wine glass while staring at me. Any other time I would have felt extremely uneasy but not right now. Ignoring Kol, I picked up my knife and fork to eat the delicious dinner

"I knew you would want to know everything but I thought you would prefer torturing all the information out of me" I said with casual tone of voice while stuffing my mouth with food. Kol only smirked at that and said

"Don't tempt me darling" I gulped down the food in my mouth and spoke up again

"Tell me something, you already escaped death. You are still alive. Why go back to Mystic Falls? Why bother stopping everyone from raising Silas? He isn't gonna come after you which I know for sure" I said while putting food in my mouth again and chewing on them hungrily

"If Silas succeeds in destroying the other side, it will be hell on earth" stated Kol but I failed to understand what he meant. Well I understood what he said but why it's important to him.

"So? Why would that be a problem to you? When you were in hell, you didn't care about unleashing hell on earth if it means you could get to live again. So why don't you just stay away from Mystic Falls and let the story proceed for everyone else" I suggested the idea and hoped that Kol would think about it, at least think about it

"You can't tell me what to do and what not to do" Kol snapped angrily. Again, Kol's rude mode is on.

"I am already showing you kindness by letting you live. Don't expect anything more from me"

"I wouldn't dare" I said pushing the sarcasm out of my voice in case I piss off Kol more

"Good" said Kol and then he pulled out something out of his jacket pocket and put it on the table. I recognized the device immediately

"My phone!" I exclaimed happily and took it in my hands. It's still in one piece and running

"Where did you get this?"

"It was in your jeans pocket. I took it when you were unconscious" explained Kol

"Why are you giving it back?" I asked curiously

"Because now that I believe you are not from this world, I figured that device is no longer helpful to you. You don't have anyone to call here" said Kol confidently

"What if I call 911?" I asked raising my eye brows at Kol. The original immediately tried to take the phone away from me

"Hey, geez, I am kidding. Have you no sense of humor!" I said while holding onto the phone protectively. This is the only thing in this world that I have a bond with. The only thing that knows me and wouldn't try to kill me. My only friend. Okay I would stop now. I quickly unlocked my phone and noticed it got 50% battery. There are a few missed calls and texts. Mostly from Sarah. My appetite forgotten as I wondered if I could call anyone or text anyone from this world. The phone could be a portal or something. With hope I tried to call Sarah. But to my utmost disappointment, the operator said the number doesn't exist. I sighed out heavily. Not caring that Kol is observing me closely. Well that's what he does anyway. I inhaled a deep breath and went through the messages sent to me. They are pretty same. The fan girls are wondering about me and where I am. Do they know that their friend Jay is a freak? I tried to send text but it didn't work. I accidentally opened the video app on my phone and my eyes immediately widened. I had completely forgot that I have downloaded quite a few TVD episodes on my phone so that I could watch them while traveling by bus. It took me almost two hours to get to my work from my college dorm and the same amount of time when returning. So there is a lots of time to kill. Usually I read books but those few days I watched TVD episodes like crazy as I had to finish watching the seasons as fast as possible. With shaking fingers, I touched one icon while holding my breath. Kol was watching me curiously but he didn't say anything. To my utmost surprise, the video started running. The episode began.

"Oh my god!" I breathed out my emotions. I was feeling lot of things at that time

"Mind telling me what the hell is happening with you" said Kol with both seriousness and amusement in his voice

"Oh my god I can't believe this" I said getting more shocked by the second. As Kol isn't an patient man, he used his vampire speed and in a blink of an eye, he was hovering over my shoulder and looking at the screen

"What's this?" asked Kol. I quickly stopped the video and locked the phone again. It wouldn't open unless the correct password is given

"Nothing" I squeaked but Kol gave me a look that made me gulp down my fear. Then suddenly I got an idea. And the idea hit me like a speeding train

"Kol"

"Yes?" he said darkly

"We need to go back to Mystic Falls. Like right now" I said with anxiousness

"Well that isn't happening. Now tell me what that was" demanded Kol getting dangerous again

"You wanna know then get me back to Mystic Falls. And don't even think about snatching the phone from me. It's locked and only I can open it" I said sounding strong

"I think now is a good time to torture information out of you" said Kol sounding menacing as usual

"Kol, please. We need to get back. If you want to stop everyone from raising Silas then you will take me back. Please, just trust me once. If I fail you, you can kill me. But we really need to go back" I said sounding desperate enough. Kol thought about it for a moment while staring at me creepily

"Okay, we will go. And remember, if you even think about running away from me, I will hunt you down and torture you in most brutal ways" threatened Kol and it scared me indeed but I tried not to show it and sarcastically said

"Duly noted"


	5. Chapter 5: What An Idea!

**AN: Bold writing indicates what happened in the show.  
**

**Chapter 5: What An Idea?**

The tension is so thick in the room that it was literary suffocating me. With Kol glaring at everyone murderously and Klaus not looking very pleased either, not to mention the look Rebekah is giving Elena, I just wanted to be anywhere else in the world but in the mansion. But I didn't have any choice here. I don't know how but Elijah managed to bring his siblings and the Mystic Falls gang together at my request. He promised that his brothers and sister wouldn't try to kill anyone and asked the same in return from Elena and her friends. Though Elena came fully prepared but so far no blood shredding happened. Elijah even asked or more like threatened Kol to take his compulsion off of Damon so that he wouldn't try to kill Jeremy anymore and they could be in the same room. I am personally grateful that Elijah decided to show up in Mystic Falls after hearing about me from either Klaus or Rebekah. I am not sure. What I want to do wouldn't be happening right now if Elijah wasn't here.

"Are you gonna tell us already what are we doing here?" Damon asked in his mean impatient tone of voice as I worked on the laptop. I decided to not tell them but to show them their life. And not just to the originals but to everyone. I just hope I am doing something right here. Because if I am not then I will never go back

"Patience is a virtue Damon" I sang it for him, making Damon glare at me. I connected the laptop with the huge flat screen TV that the originals owned

"Okay everyone. I hope you are ready for this" I said and turned on the TV

"What? Are we going to watch a movie here?" asked Caroline. It was clear that she didn't want to be here anymore than me

"No a TV show actually" I replied to Caroline and settled on the couch, unfortunately next to Kol. I tried to put space between us as much as possible. The first episode I got on my phone was from season four. The one where Kol got killed. I decided to play it so that everyone would see their past and finally believe me. I know the Mystic Falls gang doesn't believe me, yet.

**Recap: My name is Elena Gilbert. I am a new vampire**

"What the hell?" said couple of voices in unison. May be everyone

"Told you I wasn't lying. Now shush and watch" I said

**"And there have been complications"**

**"Elena: I know that I am sired to you Damon"**

"I can't believe I have to go through this again" I groaned and said that to myself with distaste that everyone ignored. They are too shocked to pay any attention to me or anyone else but the TV screen.

**"Damon: You don't make me feel happy. That what you actually felt for me was real.**

**Elena: But there is hope now. There is a cure.**

**Kol: The cure has ruined us and it hasn't even been found yet. What do you know about Silas?**

**Shane: His world's first immortal being. Who happens to be imprisoned with the cure.**

**Jeremy: Unlikely alliances are formed. What the hell you are doing here?**

**Klaus: How can I help?**

**Rebekah: No feelings no attachment.**

**Damon: And some would stop at nothing to make sure we never find the cure.**

**Kol: You are going to find Jeremy Gilbert and you are going to kill him.**

**Elena: Kol compelled Damon to kill you. You are gonna kill Kol instead"**

"Okay stop" said Rebekah. Rolling my eyes I paused the show and looked at her

"What?" I questioned

"What the hell is this?" asked Rebekah feeling overwhelmed with many confusing emotions. Even though an original, I bet she hasn't seen anything like this before. Watching her life on TV screen. I know I would have freaked out too.

"The Vampire Diaries" I said grinning and resumed the show. I didn't need to look at others to know that they are all shocked beyond limit

_**Flash to Rebekah's house**_

**Stefan wakes up with a sleeping Rebekah's arm around him. He slowly removes her arm and gets out of the bed. He quickly puts his clothes on with vampire speed, trying to sneak out. He puts on his jacket and opens the door to see Klaus.**

**"Leaving so soon?" Klaus said with a smirk**

**(Title card and opening credits)**

"So, it is true. You did sleep with her" said Elena angrily loud enough for everyone to hear. Again, I had to pause

"Yes he did. And he liked it. Didn't you Stefan?" taunted Rebekah with a mean girl smirk. Elena glared daggers at her while Stefan stayed quiet with his head down. Clearly not proud of himself for what he did.

"I wish I had the episode where Damon and Elena had sex" I murmured to myself forgetting that I am currently with vampires who have super hearing power

"What did you just say?" exclaimed Caroline with disbelieve in her voice

"Nothing" I said quickly but Caroline wasn't letting me go

"You enjoy our sex life" said Caroline in an accusatory voice. She is certainly feeling invaded

"Why do you keep forgetting you are a freaking TV show in my world. Your sex life is meant for public enjoyment. And yes people have seen you having sex with Tyler plenty of times, and Matt and Damon and-"

"Okay shut up" Caroline snapped. Good for her because I was going to say Klaus as well

"Can we just watch the show without anymore interruption please?" said Jeremy with excitement that he tried to hide. I pressed the resume button again

**Rebekah angrily puts her robe on as she walks out of her bedroom.**

**"This is my place, Nik, and I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like some kind of creeping tom"**

"Ah I remember this. Vividly" said Klaus with a smirk. At least now he is going to believe me. I mean completely. Without any doubt. I thought to myself

**"Well, I apologize for breaking up this sordid little tryst, but I do have some urgent business. Or have you forgotten – our paranoid brother Kol is running around with the white oak stake and homicide on the brain?" Klaus speaks quite mirthfully that time**

**"He tried to kill me last night. I didn't forget" says Rebekah angrily**

**"Yes, well, unfortunately he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers" Klaus informs Rebekah with unpleasant tone of voice**

**"Oh, poor Nik. How ever will you get your way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us!" says Rebekah crossing her arms over her chest**

**"Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him over the edge. We need to put him down before he does any more damage. Now, I know you have the last dagger, and I know you have some white ash, so hand it over" orders Klaus**

"Irrational fear huh" said Kol glaring at Klaus

**"Mhm, and leave myself unprotected? You can file that request under 'no chance in hell.' Be gone by the time I have showered. Lurkers aren't welcome here" with that Rebekah leaves. Klaus looks at Stefan then**

"Oh god!" Rebekah rolled her eyes at the screen

**"I need that dagger, Stefan. Talk some sense into her" Klaus suggests**

**"Why don't you talk some sense into her? I'm headed home to play prison guard to Damon. He's on lock down ever since Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy last night" Stefan says with a smirk**

"I knew it. Barbie Klaus was the reason you were in a good mood that day" said Damon that embarrassed Stefan more and made Elena more angry but she stayed quiet. After all she is not with Stefan anymore. She is with Damon now

**"You see? That's my point exactly. If you let Kol roam free, then Jeremy won't live to see his junior prom, and we can kiss our map to the cure goodbye. But if you help me dagger Kol, Damon will be uncompelled, Jeremy will live, and we'll all be on our merry way to a human Elena" **

"So that was your plan. Daggering me? Again?" spoke Kol with anger

"Well you weren't leaving us with any other option" Klaus defended himself

"Guys please. Not now" I couldn't help but interfere. Among everyone, Elijah remained completely quiet and he watched everything very carefully

**_Flash to Mystic Falls high school_  
**

**Bonnie is blowing up balloons in the gym for a school dance while talking on the phone. (The shots alternate between Bonnie at the school and Elena at her house.)**

**"Where are you?" asks Elena**

**"I told Caroline that I'd take her place at decade dance prep, but none of the rest of you showed" says Bonnie. Elena picks up a packet of chips off Matt and puts them on the table.**

"This is so unbelievable" I heard Bonnie say. She looked bewitched. Seeing herself on screen

**"I know, I'm sorry. I had to, though. I have Jeremy under house arrest because Kol wants to kill him, and Klaus wants to take him on some vampire-slaying road trip. And since neither of them are invited in, it's the only place I can keep them safe" explains Elena.**

Both Klaus and Kol rolled their eyes at the dialogue

**"Why does it sound like you're under fire?" Bonnie questions**

**"Apparently I'm living in a fraternity house now" says Elena as Jeremy and Matt are playing a loud video game.**

"Is that really me?" asked Matt out loud. His eyes widened more than before

"I kind of look good on screen" said Jeremy more to himself than to others to which someone snorted. Most probably Kol. Could be Damon too.

**"I'm" says Elena**

**"I am training" says Jeremy**

**"Me too" says Matt**

**"Train yourself to do some dishes, and put these weapons away before _someone_ tries to use one on me" says Elena and Matt gives her a thumbs up.**

"Someone should" murmured Rebekah

**"Well, it's hard for me to look forward to this dance while you're trapped in your house" Bonnie says sadly**

I saw Elena closing her eyes shut as if feeling trapped. I don't exactly remember every scene but whatever is going to happen next, probably something she doesn't want the originals to know.

**"Listen, I have a plan to end all of this. I want Jeremy to kill Kol" says Elena pretty confidently**

And there it goes. Kol glared at Elena viciously and so did Klaus and Rebekah. Elijah didn't glare but the way he looked at Elena was enough detailed

**"You want Jeremy to kill an original?" Bonnie asks again for confirmation**

**"Think about it. Kol's sire line must stretch to the moon by now. If Jeremy kills Kol, every vampire that he's ever turned, not to mention everyone that they've turned, will die, which means the hunter's mark will be complete and we'll have our key to finding the cure" says Elena sounding kind of happy about the idea**

"Selfish bitch" Rebekah said with disgust

**"I'm on my way, we'll figure it out. Do you think Caroline will notice if there's only 89 red balloons?" asks Bonnie and Elena laughs**

**"Actually, probably yes" Elena puts her hands under the water and gets burned, gasps and drops her phone. Jeremy and Matt stand up shocked.**

**"Elena!" she exclaims worriedly. Elena picks up her phone.**

**"Sorry" says Elena**

**"What happened?" questions Bonnie anxiously **

**"I don't know. There's something in the water" Cut to Bonnie walking in the hallways of the school, talking on the phone with someone else.**

**"Are you serious? You dumped vervain into the water supply? Where did you even get it?"**

**"I have my sources. I'm also reinstating the curfew and canceling all town events" says Rudy **

**"Dad, there's a dance tonight" says Bonnie getting frustrated**

"That's why it got cancelled" said Rebekah more to herself

** "Not anymore" states the mayor **

**"Are you serious?" Bonnie says angrily**

**"Honey, I'm trying to protect you, not punish you. The well-being of this town is my job" says Rudy  
**

**"No! Dad, it's mine and I've been doing fine without you getting involved!" says Bonnie getting angrier**

**"You've been doing fine? Would you like me to read you all the names of the people who have gone missing or died in tragic accidents, in your senior year alone? Head straight home please, we're having a family meeting" with that Bonnie hangs up. She is about to continue walking, when Kol arrives suddenly and pushes her against the wall, restraining her with a hand over her neck.**

I paused the show and stilled it on where Kol is hovering over Bonnie

"Hmm, no wonder why people ship Kennett" I said while rolling my eyes to myself. I might have missed this scene the last time I saw the episode

"What's Kennett?" asked Rebekah curiously

"It's-" I tried to answer but Kol cut me off instantly

"It's nothing" the original then took the remote from my hand and resumed the show again. That's strange. Thought Kol would love to brag about Kennett. Instead it seems that he wants to hide it.

**"No one can find the cure if you're too dead to find it" Kol vamps out and is about to attack Bonnie when she uses her magic to break the bones in his hand and body. She starts to lose control; her power causes balloons in the hallway to pop and the lockers to open, papers flying out of them. Bonnie, alarmed, runs off.**

"Oh my god Bonnie, did you really do that? Were you alright after that?" inquires Elena with concern

"That was pretty awesome though" said Caroline and received a glare from Kol.

**_Flash to Salvatore boarding house cellar_  
**

**Damon is still in the cellar, looking weak. He hears footsteps and sees Stefan.**

"What a pleasing sight!" said Kol grinning knowing that he had caused it

**"You coming to snap my neck again? Because I woke up feeling completely un-murderous, and I'm pretty sure that it's safe to set me free" says Damon weakly. Stefan throws a vial of blood towards Damon without saying anything.**

**"Oh man, really? You practically bled me dry. At least spring for a bag or something. I'm thirsty" says Damon as Stefan sets a water bottle between the bars of the door.**

**"Not exactly what I had in mind" Damon gets up, groaning, and walks over to grab the water bottle. He sees Klaus standing on the other side.**

**"Hello, mate" says Klaus**

"What the hell were you doing there?" asked Rebekah and at the same time Damon in the show asked

**"What the hell are you doing here?" Klaus smiles**

**"Babysitting" answers Klaus**

**"Oh" comes from Damon**

**"Give him a vial of blood every couple of hours, so he doesn't desiccate. If he gets too much strength back, or if he just annoys you, bleed him out" says Stefan and prepares to leave**

**"Silent treatment, huh? Is that your best shot?" says Damon and he looks at Klaus "He's still pissed at me for sleeping with Elena"**

"Seriously Damon" yelled Caroline and Bonnie together while Elena flushed with embarrassment

**"You sure about that? 'Cause I saw him trying to sneak out of Rebekah's bed this morning, which would suggest to me that he's moved on" says Klaus enthusiastically**

Both Stefan-s sighs out at that

**"Well, well. Looks like my brother ripped out a page of my revenge-sex handbook" says Damon**

I couldn't help but speak up then pausing the show

"This is what I don't understand. Damon gets pissed off at Elena and he sleeps with Rebekah. Stefan gets hurt by Elena and sleeps with Rebekah. How come Rebekah is always Elena's substitute in Salvatore brothers' sex life?" I asked curiously

"Because she is desperate" said Damon, Caroline, Kol together and Rebekah didn't know who to kill at first

"Okay" was all I said as I got my answer

**"Well, why don't you two enjoy your little, uh, villain bonding time? I'll let you know when I get the dagger from Rebekah" saying that Stefan leaves. He's walking down a hallway of his house when his phone rings. He stops to look at it; it reads 'Elena'. After hesitating, he decides to answer it.**

**"Damon's fine. I locked him up with all the creature comforts he deserves" says Stefan with tight voice**

"Isn't that the way a broken heart talks?" I said amused. I have skipped all these drama the first time as well

**"That's not why I called. Kol just tried to kill Bonnie" says Elena anxiously. Stefan walks out the front door.**

**"What? Is she okay?" asks Stefan worriedly**

I noticed Bonnie and Stefan exchanged glances and smiled at each other at Stefan's concern in the scene.

**"Yeah, she's just shaken up. She managed to hold him off, but Kol seems pretty intent on murdering everyone who's looking for that cure" says Elena worriedly**

**"Yeah, Klaus has me trying to convince Rebekah to give up her dagger so he can take care of Kol" says Stefan**

**"I don't want to just dagger Kol. I want Jeremy to kill him" says Elena.**

"Elijah, what were you saying about Elena being a compassionate girl earlier today? If this is her being compassionate then I don't wanna know what she would do when being cruel" said Kol angrily. He would be damned if his big brother supports Elena after this. I wondered then what Kol is going to do or feel when he finds out that no one did anything to avenge his death. Elijah perhaps didn't even mourn him. I am not sure though. That's what I learned in wikia

**Stefan looks back at the door, and then revs up his motorcycle, creating noise to cover their conversation.**

**"What did you just say?" Stefan asks again**

**"Bonnie has all this crazy new power. She thinks she can hold him long enough for Jeremy to get a clean shot" says Elena**

**"And then what, huh? Klaus and Rebekah will kill every one of us out of spite. They may be dysfunctional bickering lunatics, but they stick together no matter what" says Stefan**

"So you two weren't aware of the plan at all" stated Kol after hearing what Stefan just said

"Took you long enough to believe that" commented Klaus

"But you did want to dagger me, again" said Kol angrily but not angry as before

"I was going to release you after destroying the cure" said Klaus as if defending himself "You were creating way to much trouble"

"I was trying to stop everyone from raising Silas. Which is an incredibly stupid idea by the way" argued Kol

"Guys please, we have an entire episode to finish" I interrupted yet again and made them focus on the show

**"That's why you need to find the dagger and use it on Rebekah. She can't come looking for revenge if she's laying in a box" says Elena**

"You selfish bitch" Rebekah spat out more venomously than previous times

"Seriously how many times are you gonna repeat that?" I asked sarcastically

"As many times as I want" Rebekah snapped at me this time

"Okay, totally cool with it" I said and surrendered in fear. Yes Rebekah could be frightening too

**"Yeah, I can't do that" says Stefan**

**"I know _you_ can't because vampires can't use the dagger, but Matt can. It's not like she doesn't deserve it. And Bonnie thinks that she can get Klaus out of the picture, too, at least temporarily. Once we get this cure, none of this will matter because we can use it against him" says Elena**

This time the entire original family seemed to want to kill Elena. And I don't really blame them. Elena is blatantly speaking about killing them after all. Damon stood protectively beside Elena while her other friends got alert instantly. Prepared for attack from the originals. Rebekah looked at Matt for the first time and glared at him. Scaring the poor human.

"If you are all planning to kill each other I would high recommend, finishing the episode at least"

**"All right, fine, but how do you plan to lure Kol in?" asks Stefan**

**_Flash to a street at night_  
**

**Kol is walking down a street listening to music on his phone when it rings. He answers it, and the shots alternate between Kol walking down the street and the inside of the Gilbert house.**

**"Jeremy Gilbert. Nice to see I'm still on your speed dial, mate. Hey, you want to meet up at the batting cages in Denver?"**

I looked at Kol and smirked. My smirk said out loud 'you asked me why people ship you with Jeremy. well there's your answer'. He glared at me openly

"You will be missing your tongue if you say a word right now" threatened Kol

"Why is that?" Rebekah asked curiously

"None of your business sister. Enjoy the show" said Kol with bitter undertone in his voice. Guess he is going to watch himself die on screen, isn't exactly pleasing for Kol Mikaelson.

**"Actually, it's Elena Gilbert" says Elena**

**"What a treat. Yeah, I was just thinking of all the clever ways I could have your brother killed, but I'd settle for ripping off his illustrated arm instead" Kol says that casually that Elena doesn't like at all**

**"I need to talk to you – in person" says Elena. In the background, Matt and Jeremy are preparing weapons.**

**"I wanna call a truce, in the name of Silas" hearing that Kol stops walking.**

"After knowing Tatia and Katerina, I should have known better and see right through all the lies and manipulation of the third doppelganger" said Kol regretfully

"You would have, if you weren't too busy thinking about Jeremy" I said and Kol gave me a dangerous look "I mean thinking about killing Jeremy. I didn't mean thinking about Jeremy in any other way. Especially not romantically. Absolutely not. Okay I will shut up" the way Kol looked at me, it seemed that he wanted to strangle me to death right then and there. I glanced at Jeremy and saw him looking at Kol and I with furrowed brows especially at Kol and looking extremely disturbed. Actually it seemed like Jeremy wanted to get out of the room immediately. Others forced themselves not to think about it at all

**"You want to talk about Silas?" asks Kol**

**"I'll meet you wherever you want. I'll come to you" says Elena**

**"I'll tell you what. How about I come to you?" says Kol. The doorbell rings suddenly. Everyone turns in surprise. Jeremy cocks his gun and points it at the door. Kol is standing right outside.**

**"If you want a truce, open the door and invite me in"**

After that scene I turned off the TV

"What are you doing?" asked Kol

"Before we go any further, I need to talk... to everyone" I said

"What do you need to talk about?" asked Kol with unpleasant tone of voice

"First thing first, who still doesn't believe that I am from another universe?" I asked. Everyone looked at everyone

"We believe you" said Bonnie

"After watching this, there is no way we wouldn't believe you" said Caroline

"Good. That's a good thing" I said more to myself than to them

"Now second question, who could actually help me go back to my world. Bonnie?" I asked her since she is a witch

"I don't know of any spell that could transport a person from one universe to another one. But I will try to find something. I can't make any promises though" said Bonnie and I nodded to her in understanding

"I understand that. But please try your best. I can't live here" I said

"You are not going anywhere" Kol spoke up with strong tone of voice after staying quiet for a while

"Why not? If I give you all the information I have, you wouldn't need me here" I said reasoning with Kol. Little did I know that Kol is beyond reasoning

"I don't care. You are not going anywhere" saying that Kol got up and left, making me stare at his path for a while

"What the hell was that?" I asked after sometime

"That was a sign telling you that you are doomed" said Rebekah and suddenly I started to have a really really bad feeling about being in this world.

**AN: I have a question. I actually need your opinion and help. Would it be better if I go through each episode with details, expressing characters' thoughts and feelings like in this chapter or do it some other way. Please let me know. And please review. **


	6. Chapter 6: Rest Of The Episode

**AN: Thanks to Beth and x nikiSt x for your reviews **

**Chapter 6: Rest Of The Episode **

"Just turn on the TV already. We can talk about your Kol problem later" said Jeremy earning a glare from me. Kol hasn't returned yet which I am very happy about. I looked at others and everyone wanted to see what happens next even though they already lived through that time. I wonder how they are going to be when they are going to watch their future. Anyway sighing out heavily I turned on the TV again and the episode started from where it left off

_**Flash to Rebekah's house**_

**Rebekah is looking through a rack of clothing while Stefan leans against the door frame.**

**"The colors, the fabrics... The eighties were just... tragic. You know, I think shoulder pads rival 17th-century puritan smocks for crimes against fashion" says Rebekah **

**"Looking for something to wear to the dance?" asks Stefan**

**"Aye. Are you asking me to a date?" asks Rebekah**

I saw Caroline, Elena, and Damon rolling their eyes at this

**"Actually, it was canceled" Stefan informs as he walks farther into Rebekah's room, and she is clearly upset.**

**"So why are you here? Back for more dagger talk?" asks Rebekah and Stefan laughs**

"You are so lucky Stefan. Only if I knew that time you wanted the dagger from me to actually dagger me" said Rebekah glaring at Stefan angrily. I paused the show knowing they are going to bicker with each other for sometime now

"Every time I begin to trust you, you betray me Stefan. And every time I forgive you. This time I am not forgetting this easily. This time you will pay" said Rebekah with strong tone of voice

"But I didn't dagger you, did I?" said Stefan defending himself

"But you were planning to do it" Rebekah snapped back

"Enough both of you" Elijah spoke up for the first time "We need to finish watching this"

"Thanks" I said to Elijah and resumed the show

**"Somebody has some trust issues" says Stefan**

**"It's called a healthy skepticism. I know you were trying to sneak out this morning. I'm not stupid" says Rebekah**

"I doubt that" Klaus muttered under his breath earning a glare from Rebekah

**"Sorry, I'm... I'm still trying to get used to this" says Stefan**

**"Do you regret it?" asks Rebekah**

**"No" Stefan says strongly**

**"Do you want it to happen again?" asks Rebekah without showing any emotion**

**"May be" says Stefan**

"Oh please" said Caroline with disgust

**"Even if I don't give you the dagger?" questions Rebekah**

**"You think that I would sleep with you just to get the dagger?" asks Stefan with disbelieve in his voice**

"I know I will" said Damon earning a glare from Elena

"Just saying" said Damon shrugging his shoulders

**"Don't give me that innocent look. You've done plenty to me in the name of getting what you want. Well, I guess I should pack up these racks. Just another failed attempt at getting to a high school dance" says Rebekah**

**"Why do you care so much about a high school dance?" asks Stefan**

**"I don't. I was just bored" says Rebekah**

"Liar" came from Klaus and Kol together. Everyone knows that Rebekah is an eternal teenager girl

**"Right. Well, we can still go, if you want" says Stefan**

"I should have known you were up to something, when you were being so nice with me" said Rebekah more to herself than to others but loud enough so that everyone would hear it specially Stefan

**"Not if it's canceled, we can't" says Rebekah **

**"Since when do you care about the rules?"**

"I think we should skip these parts. They are completely unnecessary" said Caroline

"You don't need to be jealous Caroline. Stefan wasn't actually being nice with me. He had ulterior motive" said Rebekah

"I wonder when I would appear" said Tyler to himself making everyone look at him

"What? I also wanna know how I look onscreen"

_**Flash to Salvatore Boarding house- Cellar**_

**Klaus is walking around while Damon is lying down, tossing an object up in the air.**

**"You know, none of this would be an issue if you'd have just done your job properly. I was perfectly willing to let you train Jeremy" says Klaus**

**"No, you weren't. Are you kidding? You got there day two. Do you know how hard it is to get these Xbox brains to focus?" says Damon sarcastically**

"With a teacher like you, of course it's hard to focus on anything else but killing you" said Jeremy and Matt nodded to that, agreeing with him

**"And then when I turned a room full of barflies into vampires for him to slaughter, you let Kol kill them" says Klaus**

**"Your brother problem, not mine, buddy" says Damon with the usual sarcasm**

**"And whose bright idea was it to saddle Jeremy with a conscience, hmm?" asks Klaus**

**"Well, we couldn't have him trying to stake Elena in her sleep, now, could we?" asks Damon**

"Again, it's all about Elena" said Rebekah rolling her eyes

"One of the few reasons the show is intolerable sometimes" I quipped in and saw Elena and her loved ones glaring at me

"What? I am just being honest here"

**"Ah, yes, for the love of Elena. How is it that she manages to overlook every horrific thing you've ever done? Is it willful ignorance, or perhaps something more pathological?" asks Klaus**

**"Some people are just more capable of forgiveness than others. Bet you score about a negative 500 in that realm" says Damon more sarcastically if possible. Klaus smiles at that**

**"Come on. There must be a secret. It can't just be the sire bond. What is it? Compulsion? Manipulation? (Damon doesn't reply) What is it you say to her?" wonders Klaus. Damon sits up**

**"I think this has something to do with a certain blonde vampire" says Damon**

"You better not be talking about me" said Caroline glaring at Damon

**"_I_ think you murdered Carol Lockwood, and _I _think you're worried that Caroline's never going to forgive you" says Damon**

Caroline rolled her eyes as Damon smirked at her

**"You've done worse" states Klaus**

**"Debatable. See, I don't mind being the bad guy, because somebody has to fill that role and get things done. You do bad things for no reason. You do them to be a dick" says Damon**

"So true" said couple of voices together

"Fans still love him" I informed them

"People in your world must be crazy. How can anyone love someone like him" Elena asked. I paused the show and looked at Elena to answer her

"I don't know. Caroline might since she falls in love with him, at one point" I said causing a certain blonde vampire to come over to me and scream at me

"What? You are lying. Say that you are lying" I obviously wasn't lying since Caroline did sleep with Klaus in season five. Her friends looked shocked too and Klaus couldn't stop smirking

"How about you watch the show and find out" I said

"Smart answer" spoke up Kol who just came back. He slowly pushed Caroline away from me while staring at her with stern eyes

"Hands off her" said Kol sounding very protective. I couldn't help but stare at Kol, curiously. What's up with him? Why is he like this with me?

"Is that blood on your shirt?" I asked noticing a red spot on Kol's grey shirt

"I am a vampire love, what do you think" said Kol smirking as he settled down right beside me once again and put an arm around my shoulders this time so that I wouldn't be able to move away from him

"Personally, I would like not to think about it at all" I said and tried to remove Kol's arm but he only held me tightly. Giving up I sighed heavily and resumed the show. Clearly not being happy about the closeness

**"Debatable" says Klaus and Damon shrugs.**

**"If you're gonna be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise, you're just not worth forgiving" says Damon and he lies back down and sighs. He goes back to throwing the object in the air.**

"What a great advise Damon" said Bonnie sarcastically

"Well thank you Bonnie" said Damon sarcastically making Bonnie shake her head to herself

_**Flash to Gilbert House**_

**Kol is playing the video game, and Elena walks up behind him with a bottle of alcohol.**

**"Sorry, I had to dig up the old people alcohol" says Elena. Kol turns around and pauses the game. He begins to walk over to the kitchen.**

**"Yeah, that's the problem with people today. They have no drinking imagination. Turn-of-the-century New Orleans – now, they knew how to make a drink" says Kol**

**"You lived in New Orleans?" asks Elena**

**"We all did, till Niklaus shoved a dagger in my heart" says Kol**

**"Why? What did you do?" asks Elena**

**"What makes you think I did anything? Has your alliance with my brother softened you to his horrors?" asks Kol **

**"I don't have an alliance with Klaus. We had a mutual interest in finding the cure – that's all" says Elena**

**"Had?" asks Kol**

**"Yes. And I'm willing to give up looking for it if you promise to leave my brother alone" says Elena but Kol doesn't reply. Elena picks up the mixer and looks at Kol **

**"Now, can you teach me how to make this?" Elena slightly smiles and Kol takes the mixer.**

**"I'll get some ice"**

"So you actually went there to talk" spoke up Elijah

"Do you see me attacking her?" Kol asked in reply

**Elena watches as Kol pours drinks into a glass. She opens the refrigerator and pulls out her phone. She has a message from Jeremy that says 'Trying to find her. KEEP KOL THERE.' She gets something from the fridge and closes the door. Kol is standing right next to her, startling her.**

"Now isn't that creepy" said Caroline

"I should have known she was stalling me" muttered Kol under his breath ignoring Caroline's comment

**_Flash to a street_  
**

**Jeremy is hastily walking down the sidewalk, leaving Bonnie a voice mail.**

**"Bonnie, where are you? I called like seventeen times. Kol is in our house. We need you. Okay, I'm heading to your house now"**

**Flash to Gilbert House  
**

**Elena is holding a bowl of ice, and she offers it to Kol.**

**"Here you go" says Elena **

**"Would you like one?" Kol asks with a smirk. She hesitates.**

**"Sure, why not?" Kol puts the ice in the drinks.**

**"You're really good at that game. Definitely considering you've been locked up in a coffin for a hundred years" says Elena trying to make conversation. Kol smiles and says **

**"I'm a quick learner. Speedy reflexes. It's not much like the real thing, though, is it? (Elena looks up but stays quiet) You've killed, haven't you? Or are you one of those Mary Sue vampires?" Kol asks with mild curiosity**

**"I've killed. Once. I'm guessing your number's a lot higher than mine" says Elena**

**"You lose track over the years. So, are we going to talk about Silas, or just jibber-jabber?" Elena gestures to the family room, and Kol walks over. Elena pulls out her phone. She has a text from Matt saying 'No dagger yet. Need time.'**

"Wow, aren't you innocent Elena. You were being so friendly with him when you were thinking about killing him all along. From now on, you have no right to call us monsters. You are no better than us" said Rebekah and her siblings agreed without voicing anything. Even Elijah seemed displeased with Elena this time

_**Flash to Rebekah's bedroom**_

**Matt is rummaging through Rebekah's room for the dagger. He looks in all the drawers and her bathroom as well. He starts looking in the bed, but he can't find it.**

Rebekah glared at Matt as she watched him going through her stuffs, looking for the dagger

_**Flash to Gilbert House**_

**Kol is drinking and leaning against the sofa. Elena walks up to him**

**"Nobody else seems to think Silas exists, so why do you?" Elena asks**

**"I used to run with some witches. Africa in the fourteenth century, Haiti in the seventeenth century, New Orleans in the nineteen hundreds. They all knew about Silas; that he needed to stay buried. I actually hold witches in high esteem" says Kol**

"But obviously no one is going to believe that" I said making Kol look at me with a smirk because I might have sounded a little concerned for him and I just grew more uncomfortable. Damn it

**"Yeah, but why Silas? Why are you so afraid of him?" asks Elena **

**"They said if Silas rises, he'll unleash hell on Earth. I happen to like Earth just the way it is" says Kol**

**"That's pretty biblical" says Elena sighing a little **

**"Well, that's the other problem with people today – they've lost faith. And in that loss, they no longer know who they should fear"**

"Wow Kol, I didn't know you could be such a philosopher" said Rebekah making Kol snort at that

"How could you? You are always busy sleeping with the enemies"

_**Flash to Bonnie's House**_

**Bonnie is searching the house for her phone, but can't find it. Her dad walks in.**

**"I have to get to Elena's – have you seen my phone?" Bonnie asks her father. He holds up Bonnie's phone.**

**"I've got your phone, and I've got your car keys. And I told you, we are having a family meeting" says Rudy**

**"Is that something you read in a book? Because we have _never_ had a family meeting" says Bonnie**

"Geez Bonnie, you are so rude with your father. And he is actually trying to help you here" I couldn't help but comment

"My relation with my father is none of your business" Bonnie retorted back

"Yeah absolutely" I said sheepishly

**"I've let this go on far enough. Shane said you and your magic are like a ticking time bomb" says Rudy**

**"And I told you he's crazy" says Bonnie**

**"I lost your mother to witchcraft. I don't intend to lose you" says Rudy**

**"It's not your life, it's mine" says Bonnie**

"I would be thanking god if my dad ever took interest in my life" I said that to myself but obviously the vampire population in the room heard that. Kol took the remote and paused the show making one or two people sigh out heavily with annoyance

"What do you mean? Your father doesn't care about you" asked Kol with interest

"Even if he doesn't or may be he does and doesn't express it or whatever it is, how is that any of your concern?" I asked

"When was the last time you spoke with your father?" asked Kol not caring about prying in my personal life

"Are you serious? I am not discussing daddy issues with you Kol" saying that I took the remote and resumed the show. Kol kept staring at me. I knew he would bug me about it later. Why does he care anyway?

**They are interrupted as Jeremy pounds urgently on the door. Rudy goes to answer it.**

**"Yeah?" Rudy asks**

**"Is Bonnie here?" Jeremy asks**

**"She's busy" replied Rudy. He tries shutting the door, but Jeremy comes in anyway.**

**"It's important" says Jeremy. Bonnie joins them in the foyer.**

**"What's going on?" asks Bonnie**

**"I've called you like a hundred times. Kol is in our house" says Jeremy and Bonnie, horrified, turns to her father**

**"I have to go" Bonnie states **

** "I said 'no" Rudy states more firmly. Bonnie gets mad and breaks a light with her magic.**

**"Stop telling me what to do" Bonnie tries walking out the door, but Abby blocks the way, her eyes vamping out.**

**"No one's going anywhere" says Abby**

**"Mom?" Bonnie says obviously surprised **

**"Abby, please come in" Rudy invites her. Abby walks in. Bonnie still looks shocked.**

**"What are you doing here?" asks Bonnie**

**"Your father called. Who's professor Shane? What has he been teaching you?" Abby questions with serious tone of voice**

**"Bonnie, we don't have time for this" says Jeremy **

**"_This_ is a family matter" says Rudy. Jeremy turns to face Rudy.**

**"My sister's in trouble. We need Bonnie's help" says Jeremy**

**"You should have said, my sister is trying to murder an original and we need Bonnie's help" said Rebekah with bitter sarcasm**

**"My daughter is _done_ helping Elena Gilbert. Now, get out!" says Abby**

"Wow, I think Abby just became my favorite person in this world" said Rebekah earning glares from the Mystic Falls gang

**"Mom!" Bonnie protests**

**"Answer my question. What lies has this professor been telling you?" asks Abby. Jeremy suddenly pulls out a stake and tries attacking Abby, but Abby catches his arm.**

"Did you really try to kill Abby?" Elena asked Jeremy with disbelieve who looked at bit guilty

"Sorry, my hunter instincts took over"

**"Don't! Jeremy! Hey, stop! Stop" Bonnie pulls Jeremy away from her mom and grabs his neck**

**"Don't hurt her. She's my mom" Jeremy looks at Bonnie and the murderous stare starts to leave his eyes**

**"All right? Look at me" says Bonnie making Jeremy lower his weapon. He takes a step back, heading for the door.**

**"Just go, okay? I'm right behind you" says Bonnie and she closes the door and faces her mom.**

**"You wanna talk? Let's talk"**

_**Flash to Gilbert House**_

**Kol is walking around and picks up a framed photograph of Elena and Jeremy joking around. He stares at it as Elena approaches him, carrying a bottle of wine.**

**"So we're out of gin, but I think this is a good year" says Elena**

**"What if I said I don't believe you?" asks Kol**

**"Okay, you caught me. I don't know anything about wine" says Elena. Kol sets the picture down and looks at her**

**"It just seems odd that you'd be so willing to give up something you want so much" states Kol**

"Well at least you suspected her even though you completely failed to see through her lies" I commented and smirked at Kol when he narrowed his eyes at me

**"I would do anything for my brother. And if what you're saying about Silas is true, what does it matter what I want if it puts everyone else in danger?" says Elena acting perfectly**

"My my Elena, even I am surprised to see your lying skill" said Klaus and Elena didn't hesitate to glare at him

"I was just trying to save Jeremy" Elena defended herself

"No, you weren't" Rebekah said immediately

"You are the one who actually put him in danger in the first place by planning on making Jeremy kill Kol. You didn't want us to handle the situation. Klaus was willing to dagger Kol to keep Jeremy safe. That indicates you never really wanted Jeremy safe. You just wanted to use him to get to the cure. And I highly doubt you would have taken the cure and most likely use it on one of us most probably on Klaus as you already planned to put me in a box again, so that you could have your Salvatore toys kill Klaus as well" said Rebekah angrily making Elena going red with anger as well

"Well may be it's true. May be I wouldn't mind getting rid of all the originals. Do I need to remind you of all the horrible things you have done to me and my family and friends. You deserve most terrible things to happen to you" said Elena angrily

"Elena calm down" Stefan dared to say

"Don't ask me to calm down" Elena snapped at Stefan, shutting him up instantly

"This is a nightmare" I muttered to myself. Watching the show is one thing, watching the show with the characters is like third degree torture. I am already regretting this idea

**"Well, this has been enlightening. Thanks for the drinks" says Kol. Elena starts to panic as Kol moves to leave. She takes a step towards him as he opens the door.**

**"I'll take your request for a truce under advisement" says Kol**

**"Is there any chance that you could be wrong about Silas?" asks Elena making Kol stare at her for a moment**

**"Trust me, Elena. Some things are better left buried" Kol leaves. Elena sighs feeling defeated.**

_**Flash to Mystic Falls high school- Gymnasium** _

**Stefan and Rebekah enter the still-decorated gym. It is empty and dark.**

**"I think I saw a horror movie that started just like this. Did you know they play movies on TV all night long now? Hundreds of them. So much better than those silly black-and-white picture shows we used to go to" says Rebekah. Stefan turns on the lights and music, and Rebekah smiles.**

**"I dunno. I kinda miss the old ones. You got any requests for the DJ?" Stefan looks down at his phone. He reads a text message from Matt: 'Still looking'.**

Rebekah looked at Stefan angrily and shook her head. She seemed equally hurt and angry.

**"I'll let you pick. Nothing cheesy" says Rebekah**

**"Oh, that leaves out about half the decade" Stefan plugs his phone into the speakers.**

**"Hope you like The Cure" says Stefan**

**"Funny. So is everything about the eighties so... excessive?" asks Rebekah**

**"It had its charm. "Say Anything" – Lloyd Dobler standing outside of a bedroom window with a boombox over his head, desperately trying to get back the girl of his dreams; "Princess Bride" – Wesley slays giant rats for love; "The Breakfast Club" – one detention turns a bunch of outcasts into allies" says Stefan**

**"So it was a decade of sentimental drivel, as well?" says Stefan**

**"Well, I was going to say love, friendship, the possibility of anything happening. _You_ would've loved it" says Stefan and Rebekah smiles**

**"And why is that?" asks Rebekah**

**"Because as much as we both hate to admit it, we care about those things" says Stefan**

"At that time you only cared about daggering me" said Rebekah venomously while staring at the screen

"No wonder why you are always a liability sister. Look at the way Stefan is fooling you" said Klaus shaking his head

"As if they didn't manage to busy you with Damon" Rebekah retorted back

"Let's just say everything was going on according to their plan" I quipped in so that the argument wouldn't do further

**Stefan pulls out a small box.**

**"That better not be a corsage. I loathe corsages" says Rebekah. Stefan opens the box. It's a koala corsage.**

**"These were all the rage in the eighties" Rebekah laughs, and Stefan clips it to her dress**

"You gave her a present" said Damon raising his eye brows at his brother

"I may be feeling bad about daggering her" said Stefan with a little pissed off voice not caring about Elena's disapproving look or Damon's shake of head

**"Let's dance" says Stefan. Rebekah takes Stefan's hand, and they start dancing**

**_Flash to Gilbert House_  
**

**Jeremy walks in cautiously, holding up a gun loaded with wooden bullets. He closes the door and hears a noise. He's ready to shoot, but stops when he sees it's Elena.**

**"I'm sorry. He left. I mean, I – I tried to stall as long as I could" says Elena. The doorbell rings**

**"That's Bonnie. She was right behind me" says Jeremy. Elena goes to open the door, but it's Kol.**

"Were you lurking outside the house after leaving?" I couldn't help but ask Kol and he nodded his head

"I felt something was going on wrong" Kol replied honestly "And when I heard them talking about the witch, it didn't take me long to put two and two together"

"Well you definitely shouldn't have gone back" I said with casual tone of voice

"I am right. You do care about me" said Kol smirking

"I don't" I said with strong tone of voice

"Yes, you do" Kol insisted

"Shut up you two" Damon snapped at us. Kol glared at him and I rolled my eyes to myself. Kol is such a pain. So is Damon

**"I've considered your request for a truce. Request denied" says Kol coldly. Elena slams the door in his face.**

**"I'm sorry. I've already been invited in!" Kol shouts and he kicks the door open and walks in; Elena and Jeremy are gone.**

"Whoa! that was one violent kick" blurted Matt before he could stop himself

**"Hide and seek? Fine by me" says Kol and he walks further inside the house.**

I realized that soon, it's going to be the Kol death scene. Even though the original is intolerable but I don't think anyone deserves to watch himself die, and in a brutal way nonetheless. So I paused the show and looked at everyone, Kol especially.

"There is nothing important after this. I would suggest we skip the rest of this episode and go to the next one" I said hopefully

"Are you saying my death isn't important?" asked Kol with raised eye brows. He also realized what is going to happen shortly

"No, I am saying, you don't need to watch it" I replied honestly

"I want to. I want to know how my beloved siblings handled my death" said Kol and I felt more troubled and I smiled at Kol awkwardly

"Then I would highly recommend you not watch the show at all" I said uneasily and Kol realized something that darkened his face immediately

"Is it that bad?" asked Caroline curiously. Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, all seemed very uneasy at that time.

"Trust me, it is" Kol thought about something for a moment then said

"I still want to watch" well I warned him. There is nothing else I can do

"Alright, as you wish" saying that I resumed the episode. This isn't gonna end well at all.

**AN: Please please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue or not?**


	7. Chapter 7: Rest Of The Episode part 2

**AN: This is a very long chapter hope you don't get bored reading through it. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The encouraging reviews are what makes me write more and more. Thanks a lot for that**

**Chapter 7: Rest Of The Episode part 2**

_**Flash to Bonnie's House**_

**"Dad needs to mind his own business. He had no right to call you here" says Bonnie angrily**

**"It's not just your father, Bonnie. Witches talk; word gets around" says Abby  
**

"That is one hell of a family meeting" said Matt making Bonnie sigh out heavily

"**I found a new way to practice. It's unconventional, but I can handle myself, I promise" says Bonnie assured **

**"That's not what Shane said" says Rudy **

**"Shane is sitting in a jail cell right now. You're going to take his word over mine?" says Bonnie offended**

**"I have warned you about dark magic before" says Abby  
**

"And that went in one ear and out the other" I couldn't help but comment

"**It's not dark magic, it's Expression and I need it! We found a cure, Mom. There's a cure for vampirism. And I can do the spell to access it. I can save you, but I have to go– now" says Bonnie  
**

"If only anyone knew at that time that there is only one doze of the cure" I blurted out without realizing the outcome of it

"What did you just say?" asked Klaus with shock and sternness in his voice

"There is only one doze of the cure" I said with unsure tone of voice because I suddenly started to feel that I shouldn't have said it so early "Right, I forgot you don't know yet"

"What do you mean there is only one doze?" asked Bonnie with disbelieve in her voice

"What do you think I mean?" I asked in return "There is only one doze of the cure that Silas is possessively holding in his hands. Just watch the show. You will see what I am talking about"

**"I'm not the one that needs to be saved. You are" says Abby and she rushes over to Bonnie and places her hand over Bonnie's mouth, drugging her with an herb. Bonnie passes out.**

"I still can't believe my mom knocked me out" said Bonnie shaking her head to herself

"Well, you are gonna do worse to her later" I said nonchalantly making Bonnie roll her eyes at me

_**Flash to Salvatore Boarding house- cellar**_

**Klaus has his phone out**

**"Your brother's lack of communication is infuriating" says Klaus**

**"It's one of his trademarks, like his brooding and his hair" says Damon sarcastically as usual **

"At least it's not constant sarcasm" I said to myself but earned a glare from Damon anyway

"**I don't understand what's taking so long. I mean, how hard is it to steal a dagger?" asks Klaus more to himself than to Damon**

**"From a vampire who's been stabbed as many times as your sister, I'd say difficult" says Damon. Klaus sighs and tosses Damon a vial of blood.**

**"Sweet"**

**"You disappoint me, Damon. You're not trying very hard to get out of here. I expected more the daring escape artist, less the cell potato" says Klaus  
**

**"Well, I am compelled to kill Jeremy, so I figured it's probably smarter to sit here and chit-chat with you than bust out of here like the hulk" says Damon **

"Like the hulk? Seriously dude" said Jeremy making Tyler and Matt snort

"**How do you think Elena felt about that, by the way? Your inability to overcome Kol's compulsion for a single moment even though it meant saving the person she loves most in the world?" asks Klaus  
**

"You completely forgot Damon killed Jeremy once himself" I chipped in

"I didn't know that" admitted Klaus

"And our loving Elena, not only forgave Damon for that but also found a way to fall in love with him. How do you feel about that Jeremy?" asked Rebekah ignoring Elena's glare. She looked at Stefan and their eyes met. Guilt replaced the glare

"Well I can't say I am fond of Damon but there is nothing I can do but tolerate him" said Jeremy without any hesitation

"Hey I am right here" said Damon getting pissed off with all the complains

"That's the problem dude" muttered Matt making Jeremy and Tyler chuckle. Damon angrily glared at the quarter back

**"She's met me. She knows impulse control's not my strong suit" says Damon**

**"Still, must be hard trying to live up to Stefan. I remember when I compelled him to feed off Elena. He fought it so hard, he actually managed to resist. Now, that's love" says Klaus  
**

"You are so antagonizing him, aren't you?" asked Rebekah and Klaus smirked at that

The conversation between Klaus and Damon on screen caused discomfort between the Salvatore brothers and Elena in present time as well. The three of them tried their best not to look at each other

"**What do you know about love?" asks Damon with less sarcasm this time**

**"I know that you're in love with Elena. But I think you're afraid of what might happen when we find the cure at the end of the rainbow. Personally, I don't see a fairytale ending for you. All I see is Stefan and Elena. I think you see the same thing" says Klaus  
**

"BTW, Stelena fans loved you for saying this" I informed Klaus

"What is Stelena?" asked Kol with mild curiosity

"Duh, Stefan and Elena" said Caroline before I could reply

"You still haven't told us what is Kennett" said Rebekah. I opened my mouth to answer her but one look at Kol and I closed my lips again

"I don't want your brother to kill me" I said to Rebekah and focused on the show but heard Caroline say

"I think I just figured it out. Eww"

"Yeah, I think you just did" I told her judging her expression and ignoring Kol's glare

**Damon doesn't reply, and Klaus' phone rings. He sees it's Kol and answers it. The shots alternate between Klaus in the cellar and Kol at the Gilbert house.**

**"Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac" says Klaus  
**

"This was going to be your last talk with your brother" I felt the need to let Klaus know that

**"Did you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?" Kol speaks angrily**

**"What?" asks Klaus genuinely shocked  
**

**"Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt" says Kol  
**

**"I don't know what you're talking about" says Klaus**

"You didn't believe me, did you?" asked Klaus in present time

"No" Kol and I said together

**"I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport. Then I'm coming for you" Kol hangs up and starts walking. Elena is at the top of the staircase with a crossbow and she shoots Kol in the leg. He groans in pain. She disappears upstairs with vampire speed. Kol pulls the arrow out of his leg and goes after her.**

"I will never understand, how a newbie vampire and an untrained teenager hunter managed to off you" I said more to the Kol on screen than to the one sitting right beside me

"Writers did a poor job writing your death scene" I gave my opinion thoughtfully. First time I didn't think much about it. But now that I am watching the show carefully, I couldn't help but notice this

"How can you speak so carelessly about my death?" asked Kol sounding hurt though I know he is just being sarcastic. Well I think that

"I am supposed to care about your death. You are just a TV show character for me" I said with nonchalant tone of voice. Kol leaned closer to me and raised his hand. He caressed my face softly with back of his fingers

"Not anymore darling" said Kol while staring at me like a psychotic serial killer. It actually crept me out

"Quit playing with her Kol. You can do that later" came from Rebekah and Kol thankfully leaned away from me. I realized then that I was holding my breath. Phew, Kol sure is creepy

_**Flash to Salvatore boarding house- cellar**_

**Angry, Klaus grabs Damon by the neck and shoves him against the wall.**

**"What the hell's going on?" asks Klaus**

**"I don't know" Damon manages to speak**

** "What are Stefan and Elena planning?" asks Klaus forcefully **

**"I don't know. I've been stuck in the penalty box with you since yesterday. Stefan won't talk to me, and Elena won't come to see me, so maybe you're right. Maybe she's written me off" says Damon. Klaus uses compulsion.**

**"Tell me what you know" asks Klaus  
**

"He is on vervain dummy" I blurted out before I could stop myself making everyone look at me

"Sorry"

"**I don't know anything about a plan" says Damon**

**"Stay here till I return" says Klaus. He releases Damon and leaves, slamming the door behind. Damon coughs.**

**"I will stay here until you return..." says Damon and he looks down at the bottle of vervain tainted water "...or not" with that Damon leaves  
**

**_Flash to Mystic Falls high school- Gymnasium_ **

**Rebekah is kicking a balloon, twirling and having fun. Stefan comes back with a bottle of alcohol.**

"Look at this" said Kol bitterly "It means when I got killed, my baby sister was having the time of her life with the enemy"

"For the love of god Kol, I didn't know they were planning on killing you. I didn't even know they were going to dagger me" Rebekah defended herself

"The question is dear sister, would you have tried to stop them if you knew what they planned to do" asked Kol still sounding bitter

"Of course I would have. Of course I wouldn't have let them kill you. May be dagger you but never kill you" said Rebekah truthfully. She sounded quite desperate actually. She really wanted Kol to believe her. Kol however didn't seem to believe her

"I tried to kill you. You wouldn't have tried to save me" stated Kol more to himself than to Rebekah

"You don't know that" Rebekah snapped this time

"Hey you two can kill each other later. We need to finish this episode" said Caroline breaking the argument

**"It's amazing what you can find stashed away in the teachers' lounge" says Stefan**

**"This song is not as terrible as the other ones" says Rebekah **

**"This song is the godfather of rock anthems, okay?" says Stefan  
**

**"What's going on with you? You're...fun tonight" says Rebekah  
**

**"I can't listen to this music without thinking of my best friend, Lexi. We spent most of the eighties together. I remember this one time she snuck us backstage and compelled half the band to do tequila shots with us before the show. She was fearless, kinda like you" says Stefan  
**

"You spoke about Lexi with her" asked Elena with disbelieve in her voice. Yes, Stefan was trying to get the dagger from her but he didn't need to pour his heart out to Rebekah of all the people

"What's your problem?" Rebekah snapped at Elena

"You and your siblings" Elena retorted back

"If you are thinking about starting a cat fight here, I am totally supporting it" I said out loud then muttered under my breath "That would be hell of a lot more entertaining"

**"So, you slept with her, too?" asks Rebekah**

**"No, it wasn't like that. I was just a better person when I was with her. I didn't think I'd ever feel that way again" says Stefan  
**

**"Until Elena?" asks Rebekah  
**

**"Until Elena. And now, that's over" says Stefan  
**

Stefan and Elena couldn't help but look at each other. Elena felt more guilty for hurting him. She opened her mouth to say something but Stefan looked away from her. Not giving her a chance to apologize once again. Damon watched the entire exchange of meaningful glances between Elena and Stefan but remained quiet. What could he possibly say?

"**That look right there? That is why I don't let myself care" says Rebekah **

**"Well, you can say that, but we both know it's not true" a balloon pops and Stefan flinches.**

**"Don't worry. I'll protect you if Kol tracks his way to this abandoned dance" says Rebekah and she pulls down her leg warmer and shows him the dagger. She notices the music has stopped.**

"Now that was incredibly stupid of you" said Klaus as he watched Rebekah showing Stefan where the dagger is

"Kol also showed Elena that he kept the white oak stake in his jacket pocket" Rebekah defended herself saying that

"I didn't show it to her. She managed to notice it. There is a difference dear sister" said Kol

"Not that anyone is asking for my opinion but I think you both were being stupid. Rebekah got lucky with Stefan but Jeremy wouldn't be able to kill Kol if he didn't have the white oak stake on him" I said shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly

"Keeping the white oak stake on me was the only way I could keep it safe and not loose it" Kol expressed his reason

"Oh well, good to know. Your fans think of it as writers' fault that they made you do something so stupid as walking in the enemy's house with the only weapon that can kill you" I said making Kol roll his eyes to himself

"But in the end fans still love you and want you resurrected and I guess that's all really matters for a character in a show" I said and noticed Kol glaring at me because once again I called him a character "And I am saying that from my alternate universe point of view. Of course you are real here and definitely not a character" then I muttered "Unfortunately" making Kol glare at me more

"Please tell me he isn't resurrected" asked Damon

"As far as I have seen the show, no Kol hasn't come back. But his fans are constantly pushing for it so it might happen in future season" I replied truthfully and nonchalantly

"Something is seriously wrong with people in your world" said Elena sighing out heavily

"Am I the only one who thinks thinking about Kol coming back is totally useless now since thanks to someone he didn't die in the first place" said Caroline rolling her eyes at everyone

"Thank Kol's fan Jay for that. She is the one who saved him by sending me here" I said not taking the credit for something I didn't do intentionally

"Then why did you attacked me and saved Kol?" asked Jeremy with pissed off voice

"If you don't remember correctly, you were going to stake me instead of Kol. I was saving myself" I stated clearing the misunderstanding

"That's because you appeared out of nowhere" Jeremy said still pissed

"It wasn't in my control where I would appear. And Jay wanted to save Kol so obviously she made sure my existence would prevent his death" I tried to make him understand

"Hold on, you are saying you would have let Kol die if things gone different way and you could avoid interfering" asked Rebekah looking at me with intense eyes. I stayed quiet for a moment and then decided to be honest about it

"Yeah"

"That's very honest of you Lolita" said Kol bitter sarcastically

"Come on, give me a break. You can't expect me to take your deaths seriously because you die and then you come back and the show goes on. And like I said you are just a freaking TV show for me. Even now, when I am literary stuck in here"

"Well then, I am taking it upon myself from this moment to make you understand that this is all real now. Even for you" said Kol and I suddenly got a very bad feeling about it

"Let's finish the episode guys, please" pleaded Caroline and we went back to watching the show

**"I think I'll choose the next song" says Rebekah. Stefan stops her and takes her drink.**

**"No, you know what? I have a better idea" says Stefan. He sets their cups down and points to the hallway.**

**"That way" Rebekah leaves the gym and Stefan unplugs his phone. He texts Matt, typing 'R has dagger. Get here now.'**

"Oh my god!" gasped out Rebekah with shock. Stefan looked more guilty than before

"I am done. Any feeling I ever had for you Stefan Salvatore, it's gone now" said Rebekah furiously before looking away from him

"**Well, are you coming?" Rebekah asks and Stefan follows her.**

_**Flash to Gilbert House**_

**Elena is in her bedroom. She pushes her dresser in front of her door, but struggles as Kol pushes back. Kol manages to shove the door open and Elena falls to the ground. With vampire speed she runs into the bathroom, shuts the doors behind her and locks it. Kol kicks open the door and finds Elena gone. He punches through the other door and finds Elena in Jeremy's room with Jeremy. **

"You are not being violent enough. The Kol I know can do much worse" came from Klaus

"Two words, 'writers' fault'" I quipped in

**Jeremy shoots Kol with a stake gun. Kol catches the stake.**

**"Missed" Jeremy shoots again, and Kol catches it with his other hand. Elena fires a pistol at him, shooting him multiple times.**

**"Go!" Elena screams at Jeremy. Jeremy runs, and she continues shooting Kol. Kol throws one of the stakes, hitting Elena in the thigh, and she cries out. Elena looks up, but Kol is gone. Jeremy is running through the hallway, but Kol appears and punches him. Back in Jeremy's room, Elena pulls the stake out of her leg. Kol throws Jeremy down the stairs, and Jeremy groans in pain. Elena jumps on Kol's back, but he tosses her against the wall. He rips out one of the posts from the railing and impales Elena through the abdomen, pinning her to the wall. She gasps in shock and pain, completely immobilized. **

"Why didn't you stake her in the heart?" asked Rebekah with serious curiosity, ignoring the glares from the Mystic Falls gang

"Yes, I thought you said you were going to kill her" even Klaus wondered

"Elena's got a plot armor. No one can kill her" I said

"I got a what?" asked Elena confused

"You got a plot armor. Meaning you are the main character in this show so no matter how badder or eviler the villain is, you would always win and stay alive" I explained it to her

"That's comforting" said Elena sarcastically while shaking her head to herself.

"Hey what about us?" asked Caroline

"Others have no guarantee" I stated truthfully because Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Tyler and even Matt died plenty of times on the show

"But as you are a main character as well, if the writers do kill you for any reason, they will most likely resurrect you very soon. Like they did with Bonnie and Jeremy in this season" I let Caroline know that

"Why did you just say Bonnie and Jeremy?" asked Matt and I couldn't help but roll my eyes

"Would you just watch the show and find out. I am done giving spoilers for today"

**Kol walks over to Jeremy, who is still grunting in pain on the stair landing.**

**"Now... about that arm" Kol got over to Jeremy and drags him down the stairs by his feet. Elena pulls feebly at the stake, but can't move it an inch.**

_**Flash to Mystic Falls high school- hallway**_

**Stefan is teaching Rebekah how to slide down the hallway like the characters do in the movie 'The Breakfast Club.'**

**"Like that" says Stefan and Rebekah laughs.**

"How long do we need to endure them?" asked Caroline more to herself than to others

**"This is ridiculous" says Rebekah  
**

**"Well, that's the whole point of The Breakfast Club slide. It's supposed to be ridiculous" says Stefan. Rebekah slides using vampire speed.**

**"No, that's – that's cheating" says Stefan **

**"What is fun about hurtling down a hallway like a teenage imbecile?" asks Rebekah  
**

**"You're just gonna have to do it to find out" says Stefan. Rebekah smiles and sighs. She turns and has another go at it, but her shoes squeak against the floor – she can't slide in them.**

**"All right, it's the shoes. Take off the shoes, you'll be fine, okay?" says Stefan  
**

"Please someone make them stop" Kol groaned at their cheesy romance

"Stefan is trying to get the dagger here, if you could see past the romance" I said to Kol without any hesitation

"I wish I could see past that too" said Rebekah to herself

**"Matt peers around a corner, waiting for Stefan to signal to him. Rebekah sighs and bends down to take the dagger out. Stefan quickly glances at Matt. Rebekah walks toward Stefan, holding the dagger.**

**"This is what you want, right?" she gives it to him.**

"Wait, you just gave it to him" said Klaus with disbelieve in his voice

"I didn't-" Rebekah began to say but Klaus cut her off instantly

"Save it Rebekah. We all know how pathetic you are" said Klaus bitterly that both hurt Rebekah and angered him. This time even Kol didn't defend her like usual.

"Don't say anything else Niklaus. I would hate to stop you all from getting into another heated argument and this time, I might do it quite violently" said Elijah with his calm voice and composed expression but everyone listened to him nonetheless

**"Go ahead, take it. You're right. I do care. I want stupid koala corsages and a prom. I want to have kids with someone who loves me enough to stand outside my window with a stupid boombox. I want to be human. So let Klaus put down my brother. Let's go find the cure" says Rebekah  
**

"I should have staked you the other night. I really should have" said Kol to himself but out loud so that Rebekah would hear it and it caused her to glare at him angrily

**Stefan looks at Matt before looking down, thinking. Eventually he pockets the dagger.**

**"Come on. Let's go home" Stefan leads Rebekah out of the school as Matt stays hidden.**

"Always the hero Stefan" said Damon sneering hatefully at Stefan for his stupidity as he didn't dagger Rebekah

"Always the human Stefan" I couldn't help but retort back.

"I thought you said you don't have any favorite character" said Kol, sounding jealous. I rolled my eyes at that but didn't bother saying anything. Who I like is none of Kol's business. I am not an over enthusiastic crazy fan of Stefan but I like the character and how he is. Throughout the five seasons, I really liked him and like how he deals with his problematic situations. Unlike Damon, Stefan cares about people and doesn't have his concerns only for Elena. Kol still kept giving me hard stare but I kept ignoring it

_**Flash to Bonnie's House**_

**Rudy pats a sleeping Bonnie's head. Abby is crushing something with a mortar and pestle.**

**"You're drugging her?" asks Rudy  
**

**"Just enough to keep her down until I can get some witches here to clean her mind from that poison that professor's been teaching her" says Abby  
**

**"That's not happening" Abby turns around to face an angry Bonnie.**

**"Bonnie, please" says Abby. Bonnie holds out her hand, using magic on Abby. Abby gasps, feeling pain. The mortar breaks, and so did Abby's bones. She screams, falling to the floor. Rudy puts his arm around her.**

Caroline and Matt looked at Bonnie with disapproving looks. Bonnie obviously wasn't proud of what she did and lowered her head in shame.

**"I don't belong to the spirits anymore. I belong to myself. Sorry" saying that Bonnie leaves, leaving her parents shocked.**

_**Flash to Gilbert House**_

**Elena is still trying to get the stake out of her abdomen, but it won't budge. Improvising, she braces her hands against the wall and pulls her body off of the stake. Downstairs, Kol has Jeremy strapped to the counter in the kitchen by his arms. Jeremy struggles against his bonds. Kol pulls a cleaver out of the knife block.**

**"Now, like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse, so I'm just going to chop of your arm. But don't worry, I'll heal you right up with a bit of blood after" Kol holds Jeremy's head against the counter**

"Hasn't anyone told you, if you want to kill someone, kill. Don't stand there talking about it" I said to Kol like a smart ass earning a glare from him successfully

"I want to hear you say that when in my shoes smart ass" came from Jeremy with pissed off voice

"Touchy" I said smirking

**"Sorry about the sting. Now, which arm is it? Is it left or right? I'll just chop of both to be safe" Jeremy closes his eyes as Kol raises the knife over him. Suddenly Elena appears and grabs Kol; the cleaver misses Jeremy and instead slices through one of Jeremy's restraints. Elena slams the cleaver into Kol's chest, shoving him against the counter. Jeremy releases his other arm and rushes to the sink. He grabs the spray hose and sprays Kol with the vervain water. Kol cries out in pain as the water hits him. **

I noticed Rebekah flinch and she closed her eyes. Not wanting to see it. I glanced at Kol and saw him looking at the screen with unblinking eyes. My eyes fell on his hand, resting on his lap. I don't know what got into me but I held his hand. Wanting to support him through his death scene. The first time I watched it, it didn't have any effect on me. But now that I am watching it with Kol, it made me feel a little sorry for him. Kol didn't look away from the screen but intertwined his fingers with mine. Silently telling me that he is appreciating my support. Thankfully no one noticed this small interaction. I didn't want anyone to think that I have feelings for Kol. Because it's definitely not that. I am just being human here.

**Elena moves away. Jeremy keeps the water on Kol, and Elena takes the white oak stake from Kol's jacket, throwing it to Jeremy.**

**"Jeremy, now!"**

"Too bad I am not gonna appear in there this time" I said and waited for the scene to end

**Jeremy catches the stake and stabs Kol through the heart with it. Kol screams and bursts into flame. He continues to scream as he staggers through the kitchen and falls to the floor, dead. **

Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah all three of them were dead silent. Where Rebekah had tears in her eyes, Klaus and Elijah had rock hard expressions on their faces. The Mystic Falls gang grew quite uncomfortable as well.

**Elena notices that Jeremy sees something behind her, so she looks over to see Klaus standing at the open doorway, looking upset and angry.**

"Oh my god, you were there" gasped Rebekah "You watched it happening"

"I would like to know what I did after that" said Klaus with rage in his voice

**"What did you do?" growls out Klaus  
**

**"We didn't have a choice. He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm!" says Elena desperately realizing the danger  
**

**"Lies! He never would've gotten inside if you hadn't have set a trap for him" says Klaus quickly figuring it out  
**

**"You said you were going to put him down too" says Elena  
**

**"I was going to make him suffer on my terms!" Klaus roars furiously "I'm going to burn this house to the ground. And then, when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking"  
**

**"You kill us, you'll never get to the cure. You'll _never_ be able to make any more hybrids" says Jeremy **

**"You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids? I want the cure so I can destroy it. I would've killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I'm just gonna watch you burn instead" says Klaus and then he suddenly falls to the ground, crying out and falling to his knees. Bonnie walks in past him.**

**"Invite him in" says Bonnie. The Gilberts look at her, confused  
**

**"Do it!" says Bonnie forcefully. Klaus gets up.**

**"Come in" Jeremy invites him. Klaus falls forward as Bonnie magically pulls him inside and immobilizes him.**

**"Living room. Go!" orders Bonnie. Elena and Jeremy run through the living and into the kitchen. Klaus follows, but he can't get into the kitchen. He punches at the air, but there is an invisible barrier. Jeremy pulls the white oak stake out of Kol, and he and Elena run to the door and Klaus continues to pound on the barrier furiously  
**

**"Witch, you can't do this to me" Klaus roars **

**"You have no idea what I can do" says Bonnie **

**"I will hunt all of you to your end! Do you hear me? Do you!?" Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy leave the house. Klaus pounds against the barrier futilely. As Kol's dead body lies on the floor  
**

I paused the show. Suddenly the atmosphere in the room became so suffocating, it was literary hard to breath. Fear emitted from the gang as the originals stayed quiet, feeling grieve and anger. Surprisingly compared to others Kol felt less murderous. Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie felt most troubled as they were directly involved in the murder. Klaus looked up, his eyes shining a little. He was forcing his tears back while Rebekah didn't hesitate to let her tears fall. Elijah remained still like a statue. No one could tell what he is feeling exactly. Everyone knows that Elijah loves his family the most. So must not be feeling anything good about his little brother getting killed. And Kol was still holding my hand. And I might be wrong but it seemed that that's what is keeping him calm and in control. Rebekah was the first one to break the dead silence

"You murderers" said Rebekah with angry and shaking voice. She leaped forward to attack Elena first. Damon immediately protected Elena and pushed Rebekah away from her. When Damon was about to attack Rebekah, Klaus grabbed him and threw him away from her. He is letting his anger control him. Sensing that the situation is about to get out of control and messy, Bonnie stepped in. She used her magic on Klaus, making him fall on the ground. Before I knew it, Kol disappeared from beside me and joined the fight to help his siblings. He went straight for Bonnie and managed to grab her from behind and threw her into the wall. Bonnie hit her head against the wall.

"Bonnie" Jeremy yelled and rushed to her. While Caroline and Tyler attacked Kol. Elena stayed in Damon's cover while Stefan tried his best to keep Rebekah away from them. I looked at Elijah and we exchanged a meaningful glance. I knew I am going to regret showing them the episode. I put hands on my ears and screamed at the top of my lungs. When I opened my eyes again, I saw everyone looking at me and thankfully not fighting anymore

"Now, who wants to watch the rest of the episode?" I asked sighing out heavily

**_Flash to Rebekah's house_  
**

**Rebekah is crying, having heard the news about Kol from Stefan**

**"I don't believe you. Kol's not dead. He can't be" says Rebekah  
**

**"Listen, Rebekah, they didn't have a choice. Kol started this when he went after Jeremy. He went after you too, do you remember? I mean, he was never going to let us find the cure" says Stefan  
**

**"So you knew? This whole night, you knew?" asks Rebekah angrily  
**

**"I'm not gonna let the people that I care about get hurt. Not Jeremy, not Elena, not even Damon. And you can hate me for it, but now he can't hurt you, either. And I want us to find this cure together, you and me. Not just for Elena, but for you. So that you can have what you want, be what you want. Be human again. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" says Stefan trying to make Rebekah understand  
**

**"Why would I trust you?" asks Rebekah  
**

**"I don't know. I guess I could give you my word, but at the end of the day, you just need to take a leap" says Stefan  
**

"Is that all?" Kol asked Rebekah "Is that all it took for you to get over the fact that they killed me?" there was disbelieve in Kol's voice

"And you didn't even care about the fact that they had me trapped in the house" said Klaus joining in Kol

"I probably didn't know about that" said Rebekah defending herself but feeling uneasy as well under her brothers' hostile gazes

"The hell you didn't" said Kol "You must have asked Stefan where Klaus is or wondered about it. I can't believe you did nothing to avenge my death"

"You saw Stefan only said the half truth to me. He never said, Elena and Jeremy planned to kill you. I thought they killed you in defense" Rebekah said crying now. Kol looked away from her. Too mad to look at her

"And what is this foolishness of becoming a human again" asked Klaus "I wanted the cure so that I could destroy it, eliminate the threat against us. And you wanted to be a human again. Be fragile, get sick and be more pathetic than you already are" Klaus was obviously pissed off that Rebekah didn't come to rescue him instead she choose to go with Stefan on the cure hunt

"You can't call me names for wanting a normal life and find happiness. May be I wouldn't be so desperate to become a human, if you had let me have a happy vampire life. Every time I loved someone, you killed him. Every time I found happiness, you daggered me and locked me in a box for decades. If I want the cure and become human again, is because I know you will never let me be happy. You will never let me be free"

"And don't talk as if you two would have done anything to avenge my death, if they had killed me. Kol you tried to kill me yourself. Did you forget already?" Rebekah is angry now and she isn't gonna let anyone not hear the truth

"I don't know about Kol but I would have killed everyone if they had killed you. For a thousand years, I only wanted to protect you, Rebekah. I didn't want you to fall for the wrong man and get hurt but obviously you had to fall in love with all the wrong choices and it forced me to take unpleasant actions" said Klaus from his heart even though he spoke bitterly

"You have no right to control my life Nik" Rebekah snapped back angrily. Klaus opened his mouth to say something but Elijah interrupted him, finally

"That's enough, all of you. Don't you see. People can hurt us because we are always up to hurting each other. We were strong, fearsome and unbeatable in the past because we stick together as a family back then. We are bound to be doomed the way we are falling apart from each other now" said Elijah wisely. The other original siblings immediately got quiet. Elijah then walked up to Elena. Damon is still being protective of her and stood right in front of her

"I am not shocked that you killed Kol. After all I vividly remember you breaking my trust on more than one occasion. Relax Elena, I am not gonna hurt you or your friends for killing my brother as it didn't happen in real life. However if you try anything else to hurt my family, I promise you, none of you will survive. No one can get away hurting my family. Am I understood Elena?" Elijah asked and Elena nodded her head vehemently with fear

"Good, as for the cure. I will decide whether or not we go after it after watching the entire show" said Elijah and he started the episode again

_**Flash to Salvatore boarding house**_

**Jeremy is pacing, staring at his bare arm. Elena and Bonnie are on the sofa.**

**"It didn't work" says Jeremy anxiously  
**

**"It took time for Finn's line to die off, remember? It'll work" says Bonnie confidently  
**

**"What if it doesn't?" asks Jeremy worriedly  
**

**"Where's that Gilbert optimism?" Damon walks over to Elena.**

**"Hi" says Damon. Smiling, Elena hugs him.**

**"Sorry I missed all the excitement" says Damon  
**

Kol glares at Damon and Elena on screen and off screen. Apparently killing him was quite exciting for them

**"I'm just happy to see you" says Elena. The front door opens and Stefan walks in carrying Silas' tombstone. He closes the door.**

"What is that?" Elijah asked about the tombstone. Kol and Klaus again glared at Rebekah

"You even gave him the tombstone. Nice sister. Really nice" said Kol bitterly "I was right. You wouldn't have stopped them even if you knew they were going to kill me. Perhaps you would have helped them kill off Klaus as well"

"Obviously Kol. Clearly she is on their side" said Klaus sneering angrily at Rebekah

"That's not true. I just wanted the cure" Rebekah defended herself

"Shut up" both Kol and Klaus snapped at her together angrily making Rebekah jump back a little. I saw Elijah closing his eyes shut and sighing out heavily. His previous lecture about being a family clearly went in one ear and out the other

**"Looks like I didn't miss much. Got the Silas headstone" says Stefan  
**

**"We're just waiting for Jeremy's mark to grow" informs Elena. Stefan sets the stone down on a table while Damon watches him warily.**

**"Klaus is trapped in our living room" says Elena**

"See, Stefan never told me anything about Klaus being trapped in the Gilbert house. He didn't know about it himself when he was with me" pointed out Rebekah but her two older brothers glared at her anyway

**"Temporarily. I drew on the new moon to bind the spell. We've got three days to find that cure – four, max" says Bonnie  
**

**"If we don't, we might as well look up Katherine Pierce and see if she wants some company in hiding, 'cause he _will_ come after us" says Jeremy  
**

**"We'll find it. Now that we've got Rebekah taken care of, all we need is professor Shane, and then we'll have everything we need" says Elena enthusiastically **

**"Yeah, I didn't, uh... I didn't dagger her" says Stefan shocking everyone **

Elena and Damon rolled their eyes at Stefan. Clearly not happy that Stefan is so involved with the original. Especially Elena. She just hates that bitch. Why can't Stefan see that she is slowly wrapping her fingers around him? Elena thought to herself while glaring at the blonde.

"**What? Why not?" asks Elena shocked  
**

"Because he is not a selfish bitch like you, you bloody doppelganger wench" Rebekah sneered at Elena angrily and Elena glared back at her

**"I didn't need to. She's on our side" says Stefan **

"And there is a cause of celebration right there" quipped in Klaus with poisonous sarcasm

**"On our side? Did you really just say that?" asks Elena with disbelieve in her voice  
**

**"Yeah, she handed over the headstone. I mean, she wants to find this cure more than any of us" says Stefan  
**

**"Why would you possibly think that we could trust her?" asks Elena still not believing her ears  
**

**"Let me guess, she pledged her allegiance to you while you were naked in the sack?" blurts out Damon. Everyone reacts silently. Elena looks shocked. More than before  
**

**"I bet you were just dying to get that out, weren't you, Damon?" asks Stefan not feeling guilty anymore for sleeping with Rebekah  
**

**"Oh, was that supposed to be a secret? Maybe you should have made that a little clear while you were bleeding me dry in our cellar" says Damon bitterly  
**

**"Yeah, to keep you from _killing _Jeremy" says Stefan**

**"Stop it, both of you" Elena snaps at them**

**"Now, why don't you tell her to calm down, Damon? You've managed to use that sire bond pretty well so far, haven't you?" says Stefan and Damon punches Stefan in the face, knocking him down. Stefan gets back up and is about to hit Damon back when Jeremy starts screaming. Jeremy rips off his shirt, and the mark is growing.**

**"It's happening" says Jeremy. Elena is shocked because she can see the mark.**

**"Oh, my god..." says Elena**

**"You can see it?" Jeremy asks. Elena nods 'yes' as they watch the mark grow up his arm and across his chest.**

**"Here we go" says Damon  
**

**(ENDING CREDITS)**

"Finally one episode over" I said out loud but then noticed that the atmosphere in the room is still quite thick with tention

"I think we should watch the next episode after a little break" I suggested but no one said anything. Glaring at Rebekah and the Mystic Falls gang Kol walked out of the room. He probably needed to clear his head. Klaus left too but he went to his art room. Damon and Stefan glared at each other and then looked away while Elena felt trapped between them once again. She is certainly not happy about Stefan and Rebekah being so close to each other. But there is nothing she can do about it since they are not together anymore. Others just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do or what to say. I walked up to Elijah

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and he nodded his head

"You have to answer honestly" I said and Elijah only kept staring at me and didn't even bother to nod this time

"Am I doing more damage than good by showing these episodes to them?" I asked wondering about it seriously

"Forgive me, Lolita but I can't answer that question right now. All I know is that there is no undoing whatever happens because of watching the show. Hopefully something good happens in the end" said Elijah and I nodded to him. I understand that this is their life here. Well I am trying to understand it. But I also have a life too that I left behind unwillingly. And I need to get back to that. And it seems to me that showing them the episodes and letting them know of their future would make something magical happen and I will be back in my world. I certainly hope so. I really do. But of course I could be entirely wrong about it. God please help me!

**AN: Was it too long? Good? Bad? Which episode should I do next 'Into the wild' another episode? Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8: What A Joke!

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are awesome **

**Chapter 8: What A Joke!**

I opened my eyes as I woke up from deep sleep. After watching all the episodes I had with me, with the characters in flesh and blood, I was feeling quite exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep. Can you blame me for that? Each and every episode was torturous for me. I felt like throwing a freaking party after all the episodes ended. The watching of the show changed a lot of things. And fortunately for good.

**Flash Back**

_"Okay, time for a pop quiz" I said turning off the TV _

_"What?" asked Rebekah furrowing her brows at me. I only grinned at her_

_"Question number one 'Raising Silas a) good idea b) bad idea c) I don't really care d)... well I don't know what d is. Anyway, answer the question please"_

_"Bad idea" everyone said in unison_

_"Very bad idea indeed" said Bonnie who watched herself die onscreen. And not only that but also watched Jeremy die._

_"Yes, it's a terrible idea" said Damon thoughtfully who watched how Elena lost her brother and then became a totally humanity less bitch who didn't even care about him_

_"Okay alright" I said running out of patience "Good, so we all agree on that. That's fantastic" I said happily _

_"Now, who still wants the cure in here?" I asked_

_"Not me" Rebekah said immediately making Klaus and Kol snicker_

_"What are you saying sister, we thought you wanted to have normal human life" Kol mocked Rebekah even further _

_"Shut up smart ass. I didn't know the side effects of the cure until now" Rebekah defended herself_

_"I don't know if anyone is thinking about it but professor Shane is still out there trying to resurrect Silas" said Matt bringing it to everyone's attention_

_"So is Katherine" said Stefan_

_"We need to stop them" stated Elena with strong tone of voice. Watching Jeremy's death was hard for her. She isn't gonna live through it. No way in hell_

_"Thank you for being so smart Elena" said Rebekah sarcastically to Elena while rolling her eyes at her. Elena glared back at her instantly  
_

_"Oh come on Bekah, don't be mean to your best friend" said Kol with bitter sarcasm. He didn't like the fact a bit that Rebekah became besties with his killers. Actually like I thought, Kol did get hurt as he watched his siblings ignore his death. But I guess he is handling it. I tried to support him as much as I could. I don't know why I did that but I just did. And perhaps that's why Kol is still handling the situation somewhat cheekily. And not throwing an anger tantrum.  
_

_"Well while you all argue with each other and hopefully come up with useful solutions to your problems without killing each other, I am gonna take a nap upstairs" I said to them and turned around to leave the room _

_"And hopefully wake up in my own bed" I muttered under my breath_

**End Of Flashback  
**

"I am still here" I said with unemotional/stern/cold tone of voice as I took in my surrounding. I am still in the bedroom I slept in at the Mikaelson mansion

"Yes" Kol responded sheepishly who happened to be in the bedroom as well

"I am still here" I said again, not caring that Kol was probably watching me while I was sleeping like a total creep. My breathing started getting unusually heavy

"Yes, you are still here" said Kol this time rolling his eyes at me

"I am still HERE" I screamed out loud on the verge of bursting in tears and getting a panic attack

"Were expecting to not be here?" asked Kol not understanding why am I creating such a scene

"YES" I yelled "I did everything. I told you everything. I showed you the episodes. You are all safe now. What the hell I am still doing here? Why am I not back in my world? What am I supposed to do now? What-"

"Hey, Lolita. Look at me" said Kol but I was too busy freaking out to listen to him. Kol held my face with both his hands and forced me to look at him "Listen to me"

"What?" I asked still breathing heavily

"Calm down. Everything's going to be fine" said Kol with assured tone of voice

"How? How am I supposed to calm down, Kol. I thought after ensuring that you are all safe, I would go back but I am not. I am still here and I don't know what else to do to get back. I wanna go back Kol. I wanna go back home" I started sobbing with that. Kol pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I also leaned into his embrace. During the time we all watched the show together, somehow I bonded with them, specially Kol. I am sure he doesn't think of me as a play thing anymore that he owns. Actually he is being kind towards me. Kol doesn't say much but since I supported him through his death scene and other difficult scenes, Kol has stopped harassing me.

"May be there is something I can do" said Kol thoughtfully. I pulled away to look at him

"What can you do?" I asked confused

"Remember, I used to run with witches" I nodded to that "Well I have collected numbers of Grimoires over the centuries. I am sure there will be something that can help you in one of them at least" said Kol trying to sound confident about it

"Even if we do find something, a spell or anything but we would need a witch to perform that spell" I pointed it out

"We have the Bennett witch" said Kol very easily

"But she is consumed with expression right now. I don't think she will be able to help me" I said being a pessimist

"Leave that to me" said Kol smiling. He tried to walk away from me but I stopped him

"Why are you helping me Kol?" I asked with serious curiosity "Two days ago you were pretty intend on not letting me leave and now you are willingly helping me go back. Why? Are you already bored of me?" Kol laughed at that

"No, I am not bored of you. I can never get bored with you. But I can see that you really want to go back home" I interrupted Kol there and asked

"Why do you care what I want?"

"Because you saved my life. I owe you for that" answered Kol honestly

"I think both of us already agreed that, it was an accident" I said smiling a little but Kol shook his head

"I am not talking about the time you accidentally saved me from Jeremy. You saved me by convincing everyone that raising Silas is a very bad idea. I know that if it wasn't for you, no one would have believed me and they would have tried everything to get the cure and raise Silas in the process including my siblings. Even try to kill me again or dagger me if they had to. So yeah, you did save my life and my world" said Kol enthusiastically

"Wow, you are making me some kind of a superhero. So you are returning me the favor then?" I asked and Kol suddenly got this serious look in his eyes that made my heart skip a beat

"Yes, otherwise I swear I wouldn't have let you leave me. I would have tried to persuade you to stay or even keep you here forcefully and not care about how much you want to go back" said Kol pretty seriously. I gulped down the nervousness

"Yeah, that sounds about right what Kol Mikaelson the original would do" Kol sensed my fear and gave me a tight smile

"But now you don't have to worry about that since I am not gonna force you to stay or keep you here against your will. And I am even gonna help you go back"

"And I am thankful for that" I blurted out. Kol raised his hand up to my face and caress my cheek softly

"How I wish you didn't want to leave" said Kol more to himself than to me

"I don't want to stay here Kol" I said with soft tone of voice. Nothing can change my mind about that.

"I know" said Kol and he planted a soft kiss on my forehead

"And that's why I am gonna help you despite what I want. However something tells me that helping you is going to get me what I want" with that Kol walked away from me, leaving me breathless. I sighed out heavily. I didn't know Kol could be so extremely intense. I am glad that he is helping me. Cause I know if Kol didn't want me to, I could never leave this world. Hopefully he finds something useful in the Grimoires.

**Three Days Later...**

"Why are we here?" I asked. Bonnie asked me to come at the burned witchs' house. As Kol wasn't available, Caroline was kind enough to give me a lift.

"I think I found something that can help you go back" said Bonnie and my face brightened up immediately

"Don't get your hopes up yet" said Bonnie

"Too late" I said smiling happily

"What is it Bonnie?" asked Caroline curiously

"It's a spell. A powerful witch created it to travel from one place to another place without any transport or wasting any time" explained Bonnie

"Like an apparition spell" I said and Bonnie nodded her head

"Exactly"

"But how is that gonna help in this case. Lola here needs to travel to another universe not another place in this world" said Caroline. I rolled my eyes at the nick name she gave me

"That's why I need to modify this spell" said Bonnie making me raise my eye brows at her

"Modify the spell?"

"Yes, so that the spell would take you back to your world" explained Bonnie

"Can you even do that?" I asked not trusting this idea very much

"I can certainly try. And frankly speaking I don't think there is any other way. Now do you want me to proceed or not?" asked Bonnie. I obviously wasn't sure about this and certainly didn't like the idea

"I am not gonna die in this, am I?" I asked fearing the answer

"No, you are not gonna die. If my way doesn't work, the most horrible thing that can happen is you are gonna end up somewhere else in this world" said Bonnie

"Well now that's comforting. What if I end up in the middle of the pacific ocean or Antarctica or anywhere in this world where a living breathing person shouldn't go" I burst out with worries

"You can always accept living in this world. I mean it's not that bad" said Bonnie and I immediately gave her a look

"Just don't send me somewhere in the middle of nowhere" I said to Bonnie indirectly telling her to try the spell

"I got an idea" said Caroline "Bonnie can you do any spell that can link her to one of us so that wherever she goes, she would be able to contact us somehow and then even if she ends up somewhere else in this world, we would be able to go there and rescue her"

"Yeah, that I can do" said Bonnie confidently

"Okay, who am I gonna be linked with?" I asked

"Since it's my idea, I will volunteer. It's not gonna do me any harm, is it?" Caroline asked Bonnie

"No, you are just gonna feel connected to her and know where she is" explained Bonnie

"And if the spell does work and I go back to my world. What then?" I asked wisely

"The link will break and Caroline won't feel you anymore" said Bonnie

"Sweet, so how long is it gonna take for you to modify the spell?" I asked Bonnie

"Actually I have already done it. It's up to you now, when you want me to perform the spell" said Bonnie. I thought about it for a moment then said

"Now"

"Now?" questioned Bonnie

"Aren't gonna say good bye to anyone? Especially someone named Kol" asked Caroline with suggestive tone. I furrowed my brows at her

"You just can't believe that there is nothing going on between me and Kol" Caroline vehemently shook her head. I rolled my eyes at her

"Oh whatever, believe what you want. And, no I don't want to say good bye to anyone. I am not good at saying good byes. Last time I said good bye to someone, she left me forever" I said that more to myself than to the girls. Before Caroline and Bonnie could ask me what I am talking about I said

"I am ready Bonnie. Just do it"

After connecting me with Caroline, Bonnie started doing the real spell. My heartbeat was rising up and up and up till the point my heart started beating like crazy and it threatened to burst in my chest or stop working completely. Suddenly all kind of witchy things started happening, like flames going up, winds blowing heavily, voices echoing in the room. Well you get the idea. Bonnie's nose started bleeding as well. Both Caroline and I looked at her with concern.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Caroline asked with concern. But no reply came. Suddenly a blinding white light hit us. The same light that hit me that other night when Jay did something to me. I closed my eyes shut tightly. The same sensation took over me. My head started spinning and I felt like throwing up. I waited for it to stop and damn it felt like forever. I sighed out heavily when it suddenly stopped

"I think it worked" I said to myself out loud before opening my eyes

"Lolita" I heard someone groan in pain nearby me. I opened my eyes and saw Caroline lying on the ground a few feet away from me. She seemed to be in pain. I somehow rushed to her crawling even though I was feeling quite dizzy and sick myself and felt completely strength less.

"Caroline! Oh my god. Are you alright?" I asked anxiously

"Yeah, it's just my head is spinning" Caroline said as she sat up and let out another groan

"Damn, the spell didn't work" I said as it seems pretty clear now

"Where is Bonnie?" I asked looking around and finally realizing that we are in the woods

"Wait, where the hell are we?" I asked out loud. Caroline finally got herself together and stood up. Helping me up as well

"I think Bonnie managed to send us somewhere outside of Mystic Falls. She said there is a possibility of that happening right" said Caroline observing the surrounding

"Yeah, but why are YOU here? You were supposed to be linked with me to find me out, not come along with me" I said and Caroline thought about it for a moment

"Yeah, something definitely went wrong" she concluded

"Glad that you figured it out" I said sarcastically

"Do you have your phone on you?" I asked Caroline since I didn't have mine. It was taken by Elijah

"Yeah" said Caroline pulling out her phone

"Try to find out where we are" I said. Hopefully the Google map app would help us out with that. Caroline tried for sometime

"Damn, there is no network here"

"This is great. Is it possible that we are in a different country now?" I asked not liking the sound of it at all

"I think we should get out of the woods first" Caroline suggested and I nodded my head

"Alright, lets start walking this way" said Caroline and we started walking. After walking for a few minutes, we heard something. Well Caroline heard something.

"Someone's coming towards us" said Caroline

"An animal?" I asked

"No a human. He is running actually" said Caroline trying to hear more

"May be a jogger. Thank god" I said thinking that we won't be wondering around in the woods for long now

"Wait, there is more" said Caroline

"What?" I asked curiously

"Horses and more men" said Caroline

"Horses?" I asked confused now

Very soon we saw a girl, looking exactly like Elena wearing corset and different hair style, running towards us. She didn't see us though. She was too busy running for her life. The girl quickly hid under a tree. As if someone's chasing her

"What the holy hell is that?" asked Caroline with wide and totally confused eyes. I on the other hand looked scared. Because I remembered watching something like this happening in one of the episodes of vampire diaries. From season two. There was an episode where Katherine was telling Elena why she escaped from Klaus and what he was going to do to her. The situation was exactly the same

"That is Katherine" I said with shaking tone of voice

"What the hell is Katherine doing here? And why is she dressed like that?" Caroline was about to go over to her but I stopped her immediately

"Because she is not Katherine yet. She is still Katerina Patrova" I said. I don't know how I am not fainting already as I realized what happened. Probably because I am not letting my mind resister the situation here. It's a good thing I guess. Because if I let myself completely understand the reality here, I am sure I would faint immediately and I shouldn't faint right now. Caroline however got more confused

"What do you mean, she is still Katerina Patrova?" before I could answer her, we both heard a male voice shout, a familiar male voice

"Katerina" not far away from us, a very different looking Elijah with long hair appeared along with his men

"I know you are here. I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run. Klaus will find you wherever you are" Elijah yelled out and then his eyes landed on us and yes, we were stupid enough to keep standing right there where anyone could easily see us. Meanwhile Trevor arrived to lead Elijah in a wrong direction however he never got the chance to speak because Caroline had to blurt out

"What the hell is HE doing here? Seriously where the hell are we?" now Caroline didn't exactly whispered that to me and even if she did that, Elijah would have heard her anyway

"Oh no" I said as Elijah started walking towards us

"Caroline run" I whispered to her hurriedly

"What? Why? What the hell is going on?" asked Caroline still not understanding what is going on

"God Caroline, stop being clueless and run" I yelled but it's too late. Elijah is standing right in front of us

"Good evening, my ladies, may I ask what are two beautiful women such as yourselves, doing in the woods all alone" asked Elijah then he noticed our clothes "And quite the odd looking clothes you are wearing there"

"They are dressed up like men" Trevor said who walked up behind Elijah. Both Caroline and I are wearing jeans, tops and jacket with high boots. Nothing unusual for us but for someone from fifteenth century, it must look very very odd

"Lolita" said Caroline, she could barely talk and her eyes are wide like plates now

"Hmm" I responded

"I think I finally understand what you meant" she said. Elijah frowned at us with confusion

"Good, now how about running" Caroline held me tightly and immediately started running in vampire speed. She didn't stop to see if anyone's following us. I don't exactly know for how long she ran but Caroline stopped when she felt a little safe. We quickly hid behind a huge tree so that no one would see us.

"What the hell is this? Bonnie sent us in a different time" Caroline said in a freaked out and anxious low tone of voice

"Yeah, seems like it" I said wisely. Caroline then gave me a look and asked

"How are you so calm? You should be freaking out right now. Cause I know I am freaking out" saying that she sighed out heavily in anxiousness

"You remember, I have been through something like this once, and not that long ago. Landing in a TV show wasn't exactly a normal thing for me" I said causing Caroline to sigh out again

"This is not good. This is disaster actually" Caroline ranted to herself for sometime and I let her

"You said Katherine is still Katerina, does it mean, it's-"

"Yeah, it's fifteenth century. 1492 to be exact. And in England" I informed her

"Oh, damn it, damn it, damn it" Caroline's panicking level just got higher at the realization of the time

"Caroline, shush, someone's gonna hear you" I warned her fearing for the worst

"Someone already heard you" Caroline and I looked up to find Elijah standing right there in front of us

"Oh god"


	9. Chapter 9: Memory Issues

**AN: Hi there everyone. Back with another chapter. Hope you like it. Thank you so much for your reviews. They are incredible as always. **

***There is something I would like to clear up first. I haven't abandoned the idea of doing more episodes. Of course I will do them throughout the story. But as I don't want that to get the plot line boring, I am gonna do the episodes in different ways, so please bear with me. **

**Chapter 9: Memory Issues **

Elijah and Klaus decided to watch a couple of particular episodes of TVD once again. There are a lot of things that they don't know yet like what is going to happen if the other side is completely gone forever? What their future is going to be like, now that everything is changed? They are not going to get those answers from the episodes but that doesn't mean, they don't need to figure these things out sooner rather than later. And the few episodes of season four of the vampire diaries might be a little help if not a lot. The originals wished there were more episodes on Lolita's phone but unfortunately there isn't.

**Episode - Into The Wild**

**_One year ago_  
**

**Atticus Shane is running through the woods. An unknown man with tribal paint on his face is pursuing him. Shane comes to a stop on a large pile of rocks and spots a cave entrance. Excited, he runs to the cave, then looks behind him to find that his pursuer is nowhere in sight. He enters the cave, turning on a flashlight. Looking around, he finds strange writings on the walls, then notices a large hole in the middle of the floor.**

"Do we really need to watch this episode again?" asked Klaus rolling his eyes

"Yes, Niklaus, in fact we do. I understand why you hate this episode. You are trapped into a house in this one when everyone else is trying to get the cure. But we need to know how many people exactly are trying to raise Silas so that we could stop them before they could do anything and this episode and the next one reveal everyone who is after the cure or Silas" with that explanation Elijah went back to paying attention to the episode. Klaus sighing out a little gave in to it

**_Present day- The Island_  
**

**Shane stands on the beach, looking on at the island as the others unload from the boats on the shore.**

**Congratulations. We made it" Shane says out loud more to himself than to others. Everyone else continue to unload, each with varying expressions of uncertainty and curiosity on their faces as they take in their new surroundings.**

**(Title card)  
**

**Damon is sharpening a knife on the beach when Shane approaches him.**

**"Couldn't they have hidden this cure in Hawaii? Where the hell did you take us?" Damon asks**

**"Two hundred miles off the Nova Scotia mainland. If you recall, the whole point was to hide the cure on the world's most obscure, desolate island" says Shane  
**

"Klaus could you look up the location on the map please?" asked Elijah. Klaus has already done it

"Here it is" said Klaus showing his phone to Elijah.

"It is desolated island indeed" commented Elijah as he resumed the show

**"Oh yeah? I thought the whole point was that no one found Silas, the oldest, deadliest freak in the world" says Damon  
**

"It seems the oldest Salvatore brother is completely incapable of not being sarcastic all the time" said Elijah making Klaus smirk at that

**"Yeah, that too" says Shane. He holds up sunscreen and offers it to Damon**

**"Sunscreen?" Shane offers  
**

**"Is that a joke?" Damon asks rudely  
**

**"Right" says Shane backing away. On the other hand, Stefan is tying a knot with some rope, while Rebekah is standing there glaring at Elena as she walks past.**

"I am still having a hard time believing this" said Klaus

"What?" questioned Elijah

"Since when someone could get away with murdering one of our own. Remember how we were used to be there for each other in the past, protect each other, and be a family" said Klaus sounding upset about it

"I remember brother. I also remember that it was after Katerina ran away things started to break between us for the first time and then things just keep happening one after another and now, we are barely family" said Elijah expressing his own sadness about the loss

"I wish things could go back to the way it was" said Klaus really meaning it

"Not more than I do" said their other brother. Kol walked in the room. He obviously heard his brothers

"Now I know for a fact that in the past if anyone had killed me, he wouldn't have lived to tell the tale unlike now" said Kol dropping himself on the couch. Neither Klaus nor Elijah said anything to that. What could they possibly say? After all they did ignored their brother's death completely. To change the topic Elijah asked

"Where is Lolita?"

"Out, with Caroline" Kol said Caroline's name with more pressure than necessary. Klaus rolled his eyes seeing the smirk on Kol's face

"You don't need to remind me Kol that any chance I had with her is gone now" said Klaus looking at his brother with stern eyes

"On the contrary I think you have more chance with her now than you had before since you are not gonna sleep with Hayley this time and knock her up or are you still planning on doing her?" asked Kol with interest and curiosity

"Okay, the conversation ends here" said Elijah as he resumed the show again

**"You know, you're not really helping" says Stefan**

**"You're perfectly capable of tying a knot" says Rebekah**

**"You are giving Elena the evil eye, it's not really helping" Stefan explains  
**

**"She killed my brother, tried to get you to put a dagger in my back. She's lucky all she's getting is the evil eye" says Rebekah**

**"You know I can hear you, right?" says Elena angrily  
**

"Oh how I wish I could rip her tongue out!" said Kol, feeling disappointed that he can't. Elijah wouldn't let him

**"You know I don't care, right?" says Rebekah. Elena stops walking, and vamp speeds towards Rebekah, grabbing her neck and pointing the white oak stake at her chest. Rebekah flips her over and pushes her to the ground.**

**"Go ahead, try and kill me. But then you'd have to face your real problems. Like the fact that Stefan invited me here, himself. I guess he likes me again" with that Rebekah walks off, Stefan offers to help Elena up, but she ignores him and walks away looking irritated. Elena shoves the white oak stake into her bag and Damon joins her.  
**

**"Looks like someone forgot her team-building exercises" Damon jokes**

**"I'm not apologizing for not wanting her here" says Elena  
**

"Can't we skip this part, even her voice makes me want to kill something" said Kol glaring at Elena as she spoke rudely about Rebekah after she got her brother killed. The nerve of her

"Okay fine" said Klaus and he fast forwarded the episode a bit

**Bonnie is taking pictures of Jeremy's tattoo with her phone.**

"This isn't one of my favorites either" muttered Kol but didn't say anything else. Jeremy did kill him after all, even though in the show

**"Sorry, if there was a less awkward way to do this, I would" says Bonnie  
**

**"Doesn't bother me" says Jeremy and Bonnie smiles**

**"These symbols must have been left for the hunters, so they can find the cure. And this must be the story of Qetsiyah and Silas. According to Shane, Silas asked Qetsiyah for help making a spell for immortality. She helped make him immortal, only to learn that he planned to use the same spell on another women, not her. When she found out, she freaked" explains Bonnie  
**

**"So, Qetsiyah killed the other woman?" Jeremy asks  
**

**"Yeah, Silas was immortal. She couldn't kill him. So she trapped him in a cave, and buried him alive instead" says Bonnie  
**

"This is unbelievable. They were going to raise Silas without even knowing the full story" said Kol shaking his head

"No one knew the full story at that time. Everyone only knew what Shane told us. And I doubt Shane knew that Qetsiyah never killed Amara and that she is still alive. Also she is the anchor of the other side" said Klaus

"I also doubt Shane knew about the travelers' business with Silas" said Elijah

**"Does it say anything about the hunter's purpose in all this?" asks Jeremy. Shane comes up behind them**

**"I was wondering when you'd ask. Qetsiyah created a cure for immortality, and then she buried it with Silas, hoping that he'd take it and die, and end up on the other side with her for all eternity. But he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. So, many centuries later, her descendants created the hunters to find him, cure him and kill him. You know what? I'll explain on the hike. Come on. We gotta get going" says Shane and they all begin to hike through the woods**

**Gilbert House  
**

**Klaus is standing in the living room, looking at Kol's burnt corpse. He looks upset. Tyler walks in the front door.**

**"Morning, sunshine. You look pathetic" says Tyler cheerfully  
**

"Skip it. I have no wish to watch this scene again" said Klaus hatefully looking at Tyler

"You killed his mother Niklaus. You can't blame him for being happy to see you miserable" said Elijah with calm tone of voice

"I killed his mother because he got all my hybrids killed by un-siring them" Klaus defended himself and fast forwarded the show

**_ The Island_  
**

**The group is still hiking. Shane gets out his phone but it beeps like it has no service.**

**"Satellite phone lost its signal" informs Shane  
**

**"Well, that's a good sign" says Damon sarcastically  
**

**"Is anyone else a little creeped out?" asks Elena  
**

**"So then leave. Out of everyone, your presence is the least necessary" says Rebekah being bitchy  
**

**"Please don't start" Stefan begs  
**

**"I'm merely stating the facts. Jeremy has the spell on his body. Bonnie is the witch that unseals the cure. Shane is the human compass. You and I have the tombstone, which does god knows what. And Elena has no point" explains Rebekah**

"I would have appreciated it if Rebekah did something more violent to the doppelganger than just be a bitch to her" said Kol to himself

"Give us a break from your revenge fantasies Kol" said Klaus rolling his eyes at him

"Well I wouldn't have to fantasize if I could do something about it for real" said Kol looking at Elijah with stern eyes since he is the one keeping him from doing anything to the doppelganger wench. Elijah decided to ignore the conversation altogether and pay attention to the episode

**"What about me?" asks Damon  
**

**"You have a nice behind" says Rebekah. Damon smirks as though this is an acceptable way to be useful and Stefan smiles at that.  
**

_**The Island - At night**_

**It appears to be hours later and the group is still hiking through the woods.**

**"Centuries after Qetsiyah died, there were these miners who were excavating a well on the island. Suddenly went mad. They bled themselves dry. No apparent reason. So, the legend spread that these miners, in exchange for a drop of their blood, saw visions of their lost loved ones in the well they were digging. The word traveled and explorers sought out the well to see if the legend was true" says Shane  
**

**"So, the well was magic?" asks Bonnie curiously  
**

**"Well, you know, some people believe the voices of lost souls were just a wind vortex whipping through the caves, and visions were caused by inhaling the island's poisonous plant life" Shane continues  
**

**"And what do you believe?" asks Elena  
**

**"I believe in magic. My wife and my son died within months of each other. And so... I decided to try the well out for myself" says Shane as he got lost in memories  
**

**(Cut to the flashback a year ago when Shane found the well. He uses a knife to cut his hand open and drip his blood down into the well)**

**"I offered up my blood and I waited" Shane's voice tells the story  
**

**(Shane continues to hold his bleeding hand over the well. Suddenly whispering voices echo around the cave, and Shane looks around)**

**"Hello? Hello?" says Shane  
**

**"Atticus?" woman voice whispering  
**

**"Caitlin. Caitlin? Caitlin?" Shane begins to rappel down into the well with some climbing gear. He continues to hear indistinct whispers echoing around him. He starts to panic, loses his grip on his rope and falls down onto the well floor. He shouts in pain, grunting as he tries to catch his breath back. A woman is standing over him.**

**"Hello, Atty" says Caitlin  
**

**"Caitlin" says Shane with disbelieve in his voice **

**"I saw my wife. I saw her eyes, her smile. (back in present day) My blood let me see her again" explains Shane  
**

"It was just Silas playing mind tricks, wasn't it?" said Kol and Klaus and Elijah nodded their heads

"Shane had to let his blood drop in the well. I think Silas consumed the blood and somehow it allowed him access in Shane's mind. Otherwise Silas couldn't have known how Shane's wife looks like" said Elijah noticing it carefully

**"Yeah, got it. Don't eat the poisonous flowers" says Damon. He continues walking and the others follow**

**"Wait. Stop. Stop! Stop" says Shane and everyone stops "Is everybody paying attention?" (He picks up a large rock) Our first lesson in survival. (He throws the rock and it triggers a net trap the swings up into the trees) Stay together. Keep your eyes open"**

**(Everyone continues walking again. Jeremy, the last in the group, stops)**

**"Ugh, I'm out of water"**

Klaus fast forwarded the show and stopped to Damon and Shane's conversation

**The rest start to settle around the site while Damon talks to Shane**

**"Well, that's lovely. There's a mystery man with a hatchet lurking in the woods and we're just gonna camp?" asks Damon  
**

**"We're safer here than we are hiking in the dark" says Shane  
**

**"Let's just keep going. You know? Get the cure. Get in, get out. Where is it?" asks Damon trying to be frightening  
**

**"How stupid do you think I am?" asks Shane  
**

**"Stupid enough to raise an immortal witch, so I'd say... incredibly" says Damon sarcastically **

"See even that arrogant son of a b-" Kol started to say but one look from Elijah and he stopped himself from swearing further

"What I am saying is that even Damon realized that raising Silas is a stupid thing to do. But still, just because of Elena, he is doing it. I don't understand what's so especial about her" Kol asked more to himself than to his brothers

"Damon is in love with Elena" Elijah simply stated that

"Well their love would have destroyed our world if Lolita hadn't changed everything. How can someone love a person so much? To risk the entire world for that one person. I will never understand" said Kol to himself

"Perhaps one day you will" said Elijah. He wouldn't have said it but ever since Lolita came into their life, he has noticed changes in Kol that he has never seen before and it certainly gave Elijah some hope for his little brother.

**"You know, I'm shocked you even want the cure, considering you've got the most to lose once Elena's human" says Shane and he walks off. Elena watches him leave and gets up to talk to Damon**

**"Shane doesn't know what he's talking about" says Elena  
**

"Skip please" Klaus and Kol said together. They have seen enough romance last time. No need to re-watch it. Especially when it's involving the doppelganger

_**Gilbert House**_

**Caroline enters through the back door.**

**"You're still here? What are you doing?" asks Caroline  
**

**"Gloating" replies Tyler  
**

"Well, this part is unnecessary as well" said Klaus

**Suddenly Klaus vamp-speeds to pick up a nearby floor lamp, which he uses to impale Caroline.**

**"No!" Tyler exclaims with shock. Klaus swings Caroline over to his side of the magical barrier and bites her neck. She falls to the floor**

**"Now, that was definitely worth the calories" says Klaus smirking  
**

"You remember the look Caroline gave you when she saw you biting her on screen" asked Kol enjoying it very much

"Vividly Kol, now shut up before I have the urge to bite YOU" threatened Klaus that only made Kol smirk more

_**The Island**_

**Rebekah joins Stefan, who is sitting in front of a campfire holding the headstone**

**"Well, seven of us and no one thought to bring s'mores. What are you doing with that?" asks Rebekah  
**

**"We're a day away from finding the cure. I'm not letting it out of my sight" says Stefan  
**

"I don't think any of us would like to see our sister romancing the Salvatore at the moment" said Kol and he fast forwarded the episode to Bonnie and Shane's conversation

**In a shed, Shane picks up a lamp as Bonnie enters**

**"I've been staring at pictures of Jeremy's tattoo and there's no spell" says Bonnie  
**

**"Expression doesn't require a written spell. Just think of it as a way of accessing magic that already exists inside you. You just have to want it bad enough" explains Shane  
**

**"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" asks Bonnie  
**

**"Bonnie, listen, I taught you Expression so that you could access the cure. I'll be right there with you the whole time, I promise" says Shane  
**

**"You didn't answer the trust part" asks Damon entering the shed**

"This just reminded me. Is our Shane problem solved?" asked Elijah. He asked Klaus to handle the nutty professor

"Professor Shane is already dealt with" informed Klaus smirking

"And by that he means, the crazy professor is buried six feet under the ground at the moment in the woods" Kol elaborated it. Elijah only nodded to that. Professor Shane wasn't going to give up on raising Silas and since he can't be compelled, killing him was the only way. That's why Elijah asked Klaus to do it. Where Klaus enjoyed shredding blood, Elijah didn't want to get his hands dirty.

"And I have made sure he stays dead, unlike the time Kol killed him" said Klaus making Kol narrow his eyes at him

"If I had known he is going to come back to life, I would have chopped off his head instead of impaling him and then dared him to come back to life" said Kol in a way that could have scared anyone

** "All right. Let me put it this way. You need me to help you through it, Bonnie. Because as you've demonstrated, Expression can get messy. Believe me when I say I've seen it get a lot worse" says Shane**

**"How much worse?" asks Damon  
**

**"When we lost our son in the car accident, my wife kind of lost it. She tried to resurrect his body using magic" Shane tells the story  
**

**"Your wife was a witch?" asks Bonnie**

**"She was a powerful witch. And incredibly undisciplined" says Shane  
**

**"And you never thought to tell me?" asks Bonnie angrily  
**

**"I just didn't want to scare you. The truth is, she tried to bring our son back using Expression, and it overwhelmed her, and she died" confesses Shane  
**

**"You taught me the same magic that killed your wife?" asks Bonnie more angrily  
**

**"Yeah, but look, the upside is I've learned the warning signs, all right? I can keep Expression from consuming you" Shane tries to reason with her  
**

**"Downside is, you turned her into a bomb that only you can dismantle" says Damon sneering**

**"Don't you think I know how this ends? I came here to raise Silas so that he could bring back the dead, but you're never gonna let that happen. The second I point to a cure, you're gonna kill me. Now Bonnie has to keep me alive so I can keep her alive" Shane states that quite simply.  
**

**(In a tent, Jeremy is lying awake when he sees a shadow pass over him - someone is outside. He sits up with his flashlight, when suddenly a man appears next to him, covers Jeremy's mouth and takes him before the screen goes black)**

_**Gilbert house**_

**"Oh my god, oh my god" says Caroline. She continues to repeat this as Tyler settles her down on a sofa.**

**"Hey, hey. Look at me. Look at me. I can fix this" says Tyler with assuring voice  
**

"Oh come on that was amusing" complained Kol as Klaus skipped that part and earned a glare from him as well

"Shut up" said Klaus angrily. He didn't want to see Caroline suffer. It was pretty obvious. Neither he wants to see hatred in her eyes for him even on screen. Klaus wouldn't have done it in the show if he wasn't angry. That's what Klaus told himself and Caroline as well. And damn Caroline was furious at him for biting her. But thankfully she calmed down eventually.

**Back in the Island everyone is searching for Jeremy**

"Okay everyone is searching for baby Gilbert. This part is totally unimportant" said Kol and forwarded it to Shane and Damon's conversation

**"You know that magical well I was telling you about? Silas and the cure are buried deep below it" says Shane  
**

**"So, you've seen it?" asks Damon  
**

**"No. But you could say I heard it from a reliable source"**

**(Cut to flashback from a year ago. Shane is still lying on the ground, looking up at his wife)**

**"Caitlin. How is this happening?" asks Shane amazed  
**

**"You're bleeding" says his wife  
**

**"Oh my god. Oh my god" says Shane  
**

**"No. It's good. It's okay. It's what's keeping me here" says Caitlin  
**

**"If a single drop of blood can give you a vision, could you imagine what two liters could do?" Shane says to Damon  
**

**"What does your dead wife have to do with a cure?" asks Damon  
**

**"She's got nothing to do with a cure, but she has everything to do with Silas" says Shane  
**

**(Cut to flashback)**

**"I'm so sorry I let things get out of control. I should've stopped you" says Shane  
**

**"Sweetheart, it's okay. You wanted Sam back as much as I did. What if you had a second chance to bring us both back?" says his wife  
**

**"I can't, baby. I'm not a witch" says Shane  
**

**"We have a witch. His name is Silas. If you set him free, he'll help those who have helped him" says Caitlin  
**

**"Set him free from- from what?" asks Shane  
**

**"He's entombed in the caves below us, but it's impossible to get him out without a spell. You need to get the spell" says Caitlin  
**

**"And that's when she explained everything that I had to do. Complete the hunter's mark to access the spell and empower a descendant of Qetsiyah to perform it" says Shane to Damon who shoves him back down onto the chair.**

**"Bonnie Bennett's related to this crazy-ass witch?" asks Damon  
**

"Can you imagine, if Silas could manipulate people in such a way while imprisoned and immobilized, what he is going to do if ever raised" says Kol, his fear for Silas proving to be very correct after all

"That's why we are going to make sure, no one raises him" said Elijah with assured tone of voice

"The blood that people have spilled in the well over the centuries, Silas must have consumed it all" said Kol thoughtfully

"It's possible. Why are you saying this?" asked Klaus

"Ever wondered why Stefan is a ripper?" asked Kol "He is after all Silas's doppelganger. Silas may be consuming blood now and then but it can never be enough for him. He is constantly starving for blood. And as his doppelganger, Stefan Salvatore must have some sort of connection with him. May be that's why he loses control over himself around blood and becomes a ripper"

"Actually that does make sense" said Elijah thoughtfully

"Do you think his ripper side would go away if Silas dies?" Kol wondered about it

"I doubt that" said Klaus "Besides, ripper Stefan is so much fun. I don't want that part of him to go away"

**Bonnie is outside, kneeling at a campfire pit with what appears to be a T-shirt of Jeremy's. She closes her eyes in concentration and flames erupt in the pit. She tosses the shirt into the flames. She waits a few moments until the flames start to spread beyond the pit, and lead a path out into the trees. She stands and begins to follow the flames out into the woods, the wind blowing through her hair sounding like whispering voices.**

Suddenly, Elijah, Klaus and Kol the three of them felt an agonizing pain in their head at the same time. And then their memories filled with images, moments, events that weren't there before. Over coming the pain the three original brothers looked at each other. Too confused to understand what the hell is going on

"Why am I suddenly having memories of Lolita and Caroline in fifteenth century?" asked Klaus almost growling because of the disturbance going on in his mind suddenly

"I am having them too" said Elijah "This is confusing"

"Confusing doesn't even begin to cover. What the hell is going on?" asked Kol closing his eyes shut tightly. Before they could understand anything or grasp the situation and get it under control, Rebekah barged inside the room

"Elijah, Nik, Kol" she said their names with shock and seemed to be freaking out

"Something is happening" she said with panicked voice

"Believe me sister, we know" said Klaus as more memories started to fill up their mind. It's only a matter of time now before they figure out what the hell happened but the real question is what they are going to do about it? Also is there anything that they can do? Only time can answer these questions. Only time alone.


	10. Chapter 10: Sarcasm Is My Defense

**AN: Hey everyone. Back with another chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed previous chapter. Keep them coming. The story continues...**

**Chapter 10: Sarcasm Is My Defense**

"Where are they taking us?" Caroline whispered to me. There are men surrounding us, vampires actually and Caroline and I are being forced to walk with them. Elijah is riding a horse ahead of us. There is no doubt in my mind that we are prisoners now. I have exhausted my mind already, trying to figure out a way to get out of this unwanted situation but coming up with no solution at all, I stopped thinking, completely. I mean my mind is totally blank right now.

"Probably to a shopping center - for shopping" I said to Caroline with serious tone of voice even though I was being sarcastic here. Caroline glared at me

"Very funny Lolita ha ha. Now how about some real answer" Caroline snapped at me

"How the hell I'm supposed to know where are they talking us?" I snapped back at her

"Why not? You should know everything - Lolita-pedia" said Caroline rolling her eyes at me

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I don't know everything" I said shaking my head to myself

"Then how could you tell exactly where and what time we are?" asked Caroline curiously

"There was a flashback. In season two. Katherine was telling Elena about Klaus and how she became a vampire. You must remember, Elena talked to Katherine when she was still stuck in the tomb. Elena asked you to keep Stefan busy" Caroline nodded her head at that

"Yes, I remember"

"Well the flashback was from that episode. But it was more Katherine centric so there isn't much about the originals" I explained to Caroline

"They are gonna kill us, aren't they?" asked Caroline sighing out heavily

"Probably" I replied

"And they are gonna interrogate us before killing us, aren't they?" Caroline asked again

"Yeah, definitely"

"Well what are we gonna tell them?" Caroline asked looking straight into my eyes

"Anything but the truth, I suppose"

"But they are gonna know we are lying if you lie" Caroline stated the obvious

"Funny thing is, if we tell them the truth they are still gonna think we are lying because the truth is crazier than anything anyone could ever imagine. I mean come on, time traveling may be believable to them if we could provide them enough proof but coming from another universe where they are all TV characters, yeah that's gonna go down smoothly. These people don't even know what a freaking TV is for heaven's sake" I said with low but anxious tone of voice. Before we could talk any further, we arrived at a huge castle.

"Is this what I think is this?" asked Caroline gaping at the castle

"I am not sure what are you thinking" I said gaping at the castle myself "But I think it's Castle Original"

"Yeah, I am thinking the same thing" responded Caroline

"Oh, it's good we think alike"

Soon we were taken inside. If the place looked huge from outside, it looks bigger from inside. "Everything is so ancient looking" said Caroline as her eyes wondered around

"News flash Caroline, we are in the past" I said sarcastically

"Move" came from one man who pushed Caroline forward as she had stopped momentarily to stare at something. Soon, Caroline and I found ourselves in what seems like a huge hall. The men stepped away from us but didn't leave the hall. They stood straight as if waiting for the king to arrive. Before we could realize anything, Elijah walked in. He had disappeared for a while. Following him came Klaus. And from the other side of the hall entered Kol and Rebekah. So neither of them was daggered in this century. Except for Finn of course. Everyone looked at us with keen eyes.

"What are these things you have caught brother?" asked Rebekah looking at us with disgust. As if we are some low life ugly looking creature. Caroline immediately glared at the female original.

"And what in god's name are they wearing?" Rebekah looked at us with more disgust than before if that's even possible. Caroline opened her mouth to retort back but I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from saying anything wrong. Suddenly Klaus came over to us in vampire speed. He sniffed Caroline, causing her to glare at him and take a step back.

"Well this one is definitely a vampire" Klaus said out loud causing Caroline to roll her eyes at that. Klaus then looked at me

"And what are you?" he asked with interest. Even though my beating heart should have told him everything but since he asked, I answered

"A winter fairy. It's kind of seasonal" Klaus laughed at that realizing that I joked.

"Feisty I see. You are lucky I like feisty women" said Klaus

"Tell me about it" I said looking at Caroline who glared at me for obvious reason

"Unfortunately it seems that you don't know who I am. Well let me introduce myself" said Klaus and he stood more straight and puffed up his chest causing me to raise my eye brows at him "I am Lord Klaus Mikaelson. I am the original hybrid" if Klaus could he would have made the thunder crack at that moment for better background sound effect. Everyone stayed quiet for a while. I couldn't relish in the silence for long and spoke up

"So?" my little question seemed to have quite en effect on the original hybrid. He was literary taken aback. Caroline couldn't help but snicker a little as well at the original's facial expression. Klaus looked back at his siblings. They looked surprised too. Apparently no one has ever dared to talk to them in such manner.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to?" Rebekah shouted at my face as she appeared right in front of me all on a sudden. I glanced at Caroline for help but she shrugged her shoulders at me. Telling me there is nothing she could to do help me. I rolled my eyes inwardly and answered Rebekah.

"The original family" I said as if that's the most obvious answer. Well it is obvious.

"What do you know about us?" asked Klaus, his voice stern now.

"I think brother the better question is, where are you from?" asked Elijah with his calm tone of voice

"Mystic Falls" I said

"Twenty first century" Caroline said at the same time. I looked at her with stern eyes.

"That was a question of place, not time" I said with pissed off tone of voice. We weren't supposed to tell them the truth. At least not so fast or easily.

"Sorry" Caroline muttered an apology

"Twenty first century. You are saying that you are from the future" said Kol, speaking up for the first time.

"Since twenty first century comes after fifteenth century, I would say yes that's exactly what I meant" I said with slight sarcasm in my voice.

"You are lying" Rebekah said at once "Elijah, they are lying. Don't believe them"

"You think twenty first century Rebekah is intolerable, I would say fifteen century Rebekah is going to be a pain in the ass" I whispered to Caroline in her ear but everyone heard that anyway and Rebekah bared her fangs at me

"Oh my god" I said with a bit fear and mostly irritation and I got behind Caroline. Making her my protection shield.

"If she tries to kill me, promise me you will defend me" I said to Caroline hopefully. Vampire barbie however rolled her eyes at me.

"Well if you could be less sarcastic, you probably wouldn't need me to defend you"

"Enough" shouted Klaus as I opened my mouth again to retort back to Caroline "What proof do you have that you have time traveled?" asked Klaus. I looked at Caroline and she looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders at her.

"I am not proving anything. You are the one who gave it away that we are from the future"

"Lolita, this is not a good time to be childish and immature" Caroline scolded me

"And what is your name milady?" asked Kol to Caroline with interest and charmingly so. Rebekah snorted at that as she rolled her eyes at her brother's flirtatious nature. I felt a string of jealousy. It surprised me and left me confused. Why would I feel jealous about Kol flirting with Caroline? I told myself that I am so used to of Kol paying attention to me only that the change bothered me a little. And there is nothing else in that.

"My name is none of your business. And as for proof, ask me anything about your past, present or future" said Caroline crossing her arms over her chest to look strong even though her mental state isn't that stable at the moment

"And FYI her name is Caroline" I said making Caroline glare at me. I simply shrugged my shoulders at her

"What? They would have found it out anyway" Kol smirked at me but I didn't held his attention for long and he turned his gaze back to Caroline. Which I didn't like that much.

"What is FYI?" asked Rebekah with confusion

"Um... for your information. It's an abbreviation. We use a lot of abbreviations. It's a future thing" I said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Now if you are done wasting our time" Klaus said to me before turning to Caroline "Tell us about how we became vampires?"

"There we go" I muttered to myself causing Klaus to give me a stern look. Caroline answered his question properly and correctly so. Then another question came, then another and another. I lost count after the 20th question and stopped paying attention to the interrogation. After what it seems like a hundredth question, the originals stopped asking and finally believed that we are indeed from the future. And Caroline even showed them her cell phone as an evidence. The originals were fascinated to say the least.

"But why did you travel back to the past?" asked Klaus with serious curiosity

"That was a mistake. Yeah definitely a mistake" I said speaking up for the first time since the interrogation ended.

"Our friend Bonnie, she is a witch. She did a spell and it accidentally sent us back here" said Caroline. Thankfully she didn't go into details about why Bonnie did a spell in the first place.

"Then I assume you do not know how to go back to your own time" stated Elijah and I thanked him in my mind for figuring out something so complicated and difficult in such short time. Don't miss the sarcasm in there.

"No, we don't" said Caroline.

"Excuse us please" said Elijah and the original siblings left the hall. Probably to discuss matters that they don't want us to know about.

"You are being very nice with them. Last time I checked you still hated the originals" I said to Caroline and she sighed out heavily.

"And I still do. But right now, they are our only chance of getting back home" said Caroline making me roll my eyes at her.

"What makes you think they are gonna help us?" I asked a little pissed off "They may be just planning on killing us after getting all the information out of us"

"I know that but I had to try. And if you haven't noticed yet, I haven't told them everything" Caroline defended herself

"You mean about me?" I asked

"You and Katherine" yes Caroline didn't say anything about her as well to the originals. Basically she didn't say anything that's gonna effect the future. We stayed quiet for a moment

"I don't know what's going to happen now but I am certain about one thing" I said making Caroline curious

"What?" she asked

"That in twenty first century you had one original pinning after you but in fifteenth century you'll have two originals pinning after you" I said with a little shrug off my shoulders

"What?" Caroline asked taken aback and with confusion

"Come on haven't you seen the way Kol is looking at you. It's like he is trying to strip you off your clothes with his eyes" I said being very elaborate about it. Caroline scoffed at me with disbelieve.

"Lolita, Kol is interested in you not me" she said being very sure about it

"Kol is interested in me in twenty first century. Hello, different century different Kol. Who knows he could have a thing for blondes in this century" I said bluntly but Caroline shook her head vehemently "Besides, for Kol settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness. Between you and me, I am the mortal one here. He is definitely gonna go for you"

"No, no way- " before Caroline could say anything else the originals came back

"My siblings and I have decided to help you return to your time. We have connections to many powerful witches. I am sure someone would be able to help you" said Elijah

"That's very kind of you" said Caroline showing gratefulness

"Yeah, but you want something from us in return, don't you?" I said looking at Elijah suspiciously. He smirked a little and said

"We only ask you to be comfortable in return while living here with us. And I personally would like if you trust us that we really wish to help you" said Elijah and I looked at him more suspiciously

"Somehow I don't find that very believable" I said straight away. Caroline poked me in my ribs with her elbow

"Forgive my friend. She has trust issues" said Caroline giving me a look.

"That's alright love" said Klaus and I literary felt Caroline getting stiff. Klaus would never stop calling her love. No matter which century or under what circumstance.

"Sadly your friend here isn't as smart as you" said Klaus making me glare at him.

"You should rest" said Elijah interrupting that conversation. Thankfully "You must be very tired"

"Let me escort you to your chamber darling" said Kol to Caroline particularly but Elijah had other plans.

"Kol, I need to talk to you" meaning he needs to stay back. Kol was about to protest but he never got the chance to speak "Rebekah could you please show our guests to their chambers" said Elijah. Rebekah wasn't very willing to do the task but she wasn't going to deny Elijah's request. Rebekah sighed a little then looked at us.

"Please follow me" Caroline and I exchanged a glance and started following Rebekah. If I say, this is going to be one hell of an adventure for both me and Caroline, it will be the understatement of the century. I mean literary.

**AN: This is it for now. Please review. Love you all.**


End file.
